Harry Potter Book 4: Clash of Bloods
by ashestothewind
Summary: Faye: He was Possessive, Controlling, and Obsessed but he was my Draggie Avery: I lost everything, but he knew how to fix it all in a heartbeat. My lion. DMxOC,FWxOCxGW,OCxOC Violence, language, and sexual content later in story
1. Chapter 1

**After what seemed like ages they finally made it to the Quidditch World Cup, or more specifically the camp grounds. Walking from the point they arrived, where they'd had a bit of a disagreement with the muggle owner of the grounds. For some reason Faye just did not** understand that you couldn't whip out sickles and gold coins in front of muggles! They were deep into the grounds, where they weaved to and fro in the crowds. Avery had to stay farther back and make it look like they weren't together, though no one was looking at her anyways, she had taken extra precaution to make sure she put on a cloak. They walked for a bit longer, every once and a while Faye was stopped by other Slytherins. They talked for a few, before going different ways and ending the casual and quick meeting.

They finally reached a tent that was a beautiful green trimmed with silver, covered with small snake patterns on the top that moved around. Faye looked over her shoulder to spot Avery's blob out of the mass of people, once finding her she locked eyes and nodded. Faye looked inside the tent; it was like a beautiful, small, and not as elaborate mansion that was hers and sported the Slytherin colors with beautiful silver shimmers and that hung around and graced various things; she saw neither parent or her brother (whom she doubted would even step foot within the tent while here and would probably hang out with the twins instead) she straightened up and made a signal that Avery would recognize after all the years they had spent sneaking around; trying to make sure nobody would find out a Slytherin pureblood was associating with mudblood.

She glanced around and stood of a little from the entrance easily making her way into the tent where she waited for Avery to arrive. Once the other girl stepped into the area her face became even more distraught, it made Faye wonder why.

"Why are you making that face?" Faye asked her, and when Avery turned toward her with a raised brow she continued, "You know..that face, like you're totally lost or really uncomfortable being in here. Is there something wrong with the place?"

Avery shrugged, taking another look around and sighing. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose like she had a headache, mumbling lowly, "Er…maybe it's because you have a tricked out freaking **mansion **for your tent?" She asked, looking around with curious eyes. "..God Faye…this is ridiculous!" Finally she let her hand fall back down to her side, obviously realizing it wouldn't help her headache in the least.

"Aw'h, this? " Faye stopped, giving a dramatic little gesture with her hands to the tent around her. "This is nothing compared to the real thing..well maybe the second small den. But anyways! Since I'm not going to be seeing mother or father until after the match there's no real need for much space," She shrugged, causing Avery to give her a dirty look that obviously said '_**this**__ is_ _not much space?' _but Faye was off again in a heartbeat, "Here come with me and I'll show you my room," She said off handedly and took Avery by the wrist, dragging her along until they reached the little area with a big cozy bed and porcelain snake-fixture for a light. It was beautiful, especially for something inside of a tent.

The shocked muggleborn had simply followed obediently, and once again was surprised. This tent was probably bigger-and nicer-than the whole apartment she shared with her mother! "Jeeze this thing is huge.." She giggled, "It's like..woah..why does magic have to be so awesome?" She asked with a little pout, her eyes wide and gaping at every little detail. She was vaguely reminded of how Faye had acted the first time she'd been to Avery's house, like a deer in headlights, and would've bet anything that she looked like that now.

"Because it's magic, why else? Why can't muggles evolve past their boringness and into magic?" Faye countered, -but was secretly wondering the question with interest-. They stopped in front of a large area that would take up over half of Avery's house just in this one room. Faye ushered her in, leaving for a few moments. Avery was left to simply look around her in awe, gaping. When Faye came back she was carrying a plate of snacks and tea, and the two sat back and enjoyed themselves, chatting away for the next few hours.

Faye had risen to her feet with a little smile, "Hee, I'm just going to take this to the house-elf so it can be cleaned." And left without another word. "..Jesus freaking..ugh..you make me feel so poor." The shy girl whined when Faye returned, hanging her head, her curly dual-colored bangs hiding her face. Her fingers twirled a small black cell phone absentmindedly; it wasn't really like she needed it. The only person who talked to her on it was Faye, since Hermione had gotten too busy these days and she didn't know any other wizards with cellphones. "Um..hey I'm gonna take a smoke," She got to her feet, tucking her cell away in her pocket. "kay?"

"Okay just don't get caught, 'cause..Well my cousin, Craig, got into a fight with a Hufflepuff once, and people know you're a muggle-born too.. And my family is known for its grudges, even though you're not in uniform you do still wear some Hufflepuff colors," Faye said, ignoring the first comment and nodding towards her bright hair, "And plus, this is a Slytherin family…mostly. Which reminds me..I've got to go find my brother and tell him he needs to tell mother who he's staying with tonight."

Faye kept rambling on, before walking toward the door after Avery. "Well, as you smoke, we'll go look for Carter, Kay?" Faye didn't wait for a response and just headed off in a random direction before stopping and turning toward Avery, "Hey umm.. You wouldn't happen to know where the Weasley's tent is at would you?" The Slytherin girl turned and gave an embarrassed grin.

At first she just lit up a cigarette and sighed, but at the mention of the Weasley's she turned to face her closest friend. At first she looked surprised, raising a brow, but her face was growing red, "Uh..Yes. Wh-why?" She stammered meekly, suddenly seeming to find the world's most interesting story written across the tops of her scuffed up converses as she took a long drag off of her cigarette.

"Carter is best buds with the twins, and I'm guessing that they're with their family right?" Faye said raising a brow, "I would text someone if I could but since you and Granger are the only ones that I know from school outside of Slytherin, and the Weasley Twins." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I wish that boy could at least do a few things on his own" she muttered and glared off into the distance. Quickly recovering, though, she turned back to Avery after a few moments and asked again.

The smoking Hufflepuff shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll go by myself if you want." She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, mumbling as an afterthought. "It's no biggie," She added with a shy smile, stuffing her hands into her pockets and holding her cigarette between her lips. "I mean..it wouldn't look too good would it? A snake in the lion's den?" Her brows rose again. "If you think..well **this**," She gestured between herself and her best friend, and then continued, "is bad, imagine the reaction your dear daddy would have if he found you with the Weasley's, let alone Harry **Potter**." She chuckled, brushing some hair back from her face.

Faye shuddered, terror washing over her, whether it was over the Gryffindors or the thought of her father finding out, was a mystery, it also showed on her face, which had gotten noticeably paler. "Yeah..good point. That's way too scary," Faye put a hand to her chin and thought, "Well..what if you went and talked to Carter for me that way I wouldn't get caught and I could stand at the edge of the Slytherin area? I mean..aren't you supposed to be sitting with them at the match anyway?" Faye turned toward Avery with the biggest, most glossed over and pitiful puppy dog eyes, and gave a small whimper. "Pwease?"

"..Aw'h..Damn you. Don't make that face at me! I'll go already, I said I would to begin with!" She grumbled with a slight pout, moving a hand up to take her cigarette from her lips. "But only 'cause I freaking love you. I'll have the big dope text you and all that when I find him." She spoke quietly, taking in another lung-full of smoke. "But you **so** owe me," She added under her breath. Without another word she headed off towards the long line of red and gold and brown tents that were set up on the opposite hill from where she stood now.

**xXx Eudora Failyn Ivi Vaisey (Faye) xXx**

"Love you too! Thank you so much," I said waving her off before spotting Lucius talking to the Minister of Magic. He caught my eye, waving me over after the Minister said something. I walked over to him the whole time thinking I was caught for hanging out with Avery after we had gotten so well at hiding it. I held my breath and tried not to let my inner conflict and worry show on my face or body language.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I said politely. "Minister"

"Ah, hello Eudora, do you know where you'll be when the Match begins?" Lucius spoke crisply, "Are you aware that your mother requested you sit with Draco during the match?"

"Yes, sir, you wouldn't happen to know where Draco is, would you?" I asked, not wanting to text him that way I could take my time getting to the specific area.

"I would think near the entrance. He was rather…ecstaticq about coming here."

I was interested by that, the short time I had known Draco he rarely showed interest in anything other than tormenting Harry Potter. "Thank you very much sir. I'll be going now" I said and nodded at them and walked back toward my tent and went the long way over to the Gryffindor side. I looked down at my phone and saw a text. It was Draco.

_Would you mind getting yourself over here before I lose my head for not watching you, Ivi? I'm at the arena, get over here_

It read, even though text it was easy to hear (let alone see) the snide and slightly pompous face of Draco, his typical drone of irritancy was hard to not know after three years.

-(Draco PV)

He was leaning against a post, the archway behind him lead into the arena where the match was to be held. His pale, long fingers twirled the muggle device absentmindedly as he waited -impatient as always- for her response so he could go and fetch her. Damn babysitting.

I sighed and knew he was probably upset when wasn't he.

_I don't need to right now. I'll be over in a few._

I sent it and almost immediately there was a text back.

_Rite, where r u? I guess I'll just go there. Apparently we have to like..spend all day together. ur mother thinks u'll get hurt. haha. I think ur just gonna get urself into trouble._

He sent back, pushing away from the wall to head off in whatever direction she happened to be at the moment.

_What is that supposed to mean Draco? I can take care of myself just fine thank you!_

I stomped my foot, it wasn't right that Draco was treating me in such away. Right after sending that I got a text from Carter finally.

_Oi, Ivi, it's Carter. We're kidnapping your little puffey friend and I sent a message to mum 'bout me stayin with Gred and Forge._

_It means you're a little snake, Ivi, you know how to get into trouble, so where are you anyway?_

Draco looked around in the Slytherin area; he walked by her family tent and walked around a little bit more till he spotted her near the Gryffindor edge glaring at her cell phone. He gave a smirk and sneaked up behind her.

I decided to text back my brother first since I was still 'mad' at Draco.

_Aww try nt 2 scare her till she faints cuz if u do. u get 2 deal w/ mother. And u kno she doesn't kno who in the name of Salazar they r_

I sighed and went back to the message Draco sent me and replied and calmly -as calm as I could get- waited for my brother to text back.

_Don't worry about. I'll find you just hold on another minute. _

Carte texted back.

_Well now, I think the poor girl might just die. Y didn't u tell me she was so entertaining? haha da guys hve a new play toy! : D" _

He sent back Avery's eyes got big as she stared at the three. "..I'm not easily scared!" She cried out defiantly, looking utterly adorable and pathetic.

When he moved a little closer to her, hoping to scare Faye, she turned and bumped into his chest, making him chuckle lowly. It wasn't often he laughed, the chuckle was mostly all you'd ever get out of that damned stoned-faced Slytherin unless he was tormenting someone.

"Oh, Draco well why didn't you tell me you were already here," I said still leaning onto his chest. We had a rather odd relationship it was love-hate one but it was…different almost. He was almost…._almost _nice to me and talkative when _no one _was around. And was tolerant of my presence when with people which was a lot coming from Draco since he rarely even did that. I guess it made for knowing him for a few years… and went to his mansion on so many occasions it was almost like a second home to me and vise versa to him. Plus the fact that their fathers were _old _friends… and the fact that his mother adored me and treated me as her own daughter. We saw each other a lot it was a real surprise that he hadn't found out about Avery by now. He was usually sharp on things like that but I guess Avery and I were just that good.

Draco chuckled, raising a brow, "You ought to be aware of my presence at all times, Eudora." He smirked, hands stuffed into the pockets of his khaki slacks. He was pale against the royal green of his short-sleeved collared polo. His hair was slicked as always, although his bangs were a bit longer than they'd been the last time he'd seen her. "Are you behaving yourself?" He added with upraised

brows.

"Of course I am Draggie, have you been?" I gave a smile at him, calling him me nickname that I've called ever since I moved here. It started a few months after I moved here when we visited their family and we were told to go outside while they discussed stuff and it kind of just happened.

And when I found out that this little…ugly, pug face girl was calling him Drakey. I had a non-letting out flame of hatred toward the girl. So from then I went out of my way to make sure she was put in hell every chance and tried to stay around Draco as much as possible; because I knew that most who had keen eyes could notice he treated me _very_ slightly different from the others and I used that to my utmost advantage against her.

He made a face and rolled those stormy grey eyes of his, "Ugh, I swear. How is a bloke to keep up a reputation when people go around giving nicknames like 'Draggie?'" He asked with a half-smirk that showed he honestly didn't mind it at all. He just liked teasing her. He started walking, hoping she'd decide to follow instead of just standing there. "I've been alright, father bought me a new broom and since that old owl Hermes is worn down he got a new, gorgeous owl. I've yet to name her."

I laughed, shaking my head, looked back over my shoulder and then down to my phone and decided to answer in a minute. I followed after him walking along beside him, "You have enough reputation to last through even to your kids. So I'm here to make sure your _ego_ doesn't get over inflated," I gave a chuckle at his playful glare. "I liked Hermes you know he has a beautiful midnight black color, but the new owl sounds interesting, what's her color?"

He sneered at me, but shrugged, "Haha. She's salt and peppered. Like…This slate gray and speckles of black and white. I really like her, what should I name her?" He asked curiously, sneering as they passed by the area where Gryffindor's tended to bunk down. Mumbling a low, "Filthy blood traitor lions," when he spotted one of the many Weasley's, "That She-Weasel gets on my nerves," He mumbled with a scowl, staring down his nose at Ginny.

I sighed yet again and dragged him past the poor Weasley girl just because this was one of the few time I got to see him somewhat open about something. "Come on Draggie," I mumbled under my breath but loud enough where he could hear me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along till we were a safe unhearing distance away from ears. "Well since I have been your best friend," I knew I probably hadn't or wasn't even his best friend but my Slytherin ego got to me, "for a good three years, you should name the bird after me" I said turning to him and giving him a semi-large smile.

I knew there was no way Draco was going to name the bird after me. He was probably going to say and 'you're a bloody idiot if you think I'm going to name the bird after you' or 'that's ridiculously no bird of Malfoy's is going to be named after you'. So I wouldn't really be let down that much if it did happen. It was to be expected and I was rather okay with that.

He looked thoughtful, then gave a mischievous grin. "What an idea, I can name the thing after you, and then maybe for once I would have an Ivi around that will listen to my orders," He teased, ruffling my hair slightly before stuffing his hand back into his pocket to lift his cell phone out, making a face. "Eww..pugface." He grumbled as he read over the text message he received. "Salazar is she disgusting." He added with a disgusted groan.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I just don't like listening to certain people," I said mumbling the last part but he heard and glanced over at me, his eyes narrowing, "Anyway what had she said this time?" I asked trying to keep the jealous of the fact she ruining our time and all of the disgust into that small but efficient sentence. I knew that in a few short moments he was probably going to come to his senses and just stop the openness and it will go back to the bottling up of everything. But until then I wanted to hold on to every minute; it was a chance to see Draco at his sensitive side a very rare side that was barely every shown and that very few knew of.

He chuckled and shrugged, "The usual Pansy stuff, about how she adores me and she wants to be with me at the Quidditch match." He made a face, almost feeling enough compassion to keep her secrets, but then realizing he didn't care, "And that she wants me to sneak into her tent." He made a gagging noise and glanced sideways. "She's a foul excuse for a pureblood."

I had to use every ounce of my very small self control to not just yell at him that, that's just wrong and shouldn't joke about it. And…and she dare text him that she wanted…I was beyond livid. I didn't even think of controlling my emotions that flicked across my face from one to another. Though I was glad that he didn't like it and was freely expressing it, so that must mean he doesn't like her… or at least I hoped he didn't because that would terrible and for some reason painful. My cheeks puffed out and I glared at the distance.

"She's not going to be sitting with us," I said I meant to make it a question but it just wasn't going to happen. Though I know how Draco responds to people telling him what to do that had no authority -or if they do- to do so. So I somewhat wished I had asked, because I remember what he did to pug face when she did that.

He stared at her for a long moment; it looked like he was angry with the way she spoke to him, puffing out his chest and scowling a little. But it seemed he caught himself before he let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing and becoming less tensed up. "Um…Right. Well I don't...I really don't think her family will be sitting in the Minister's box, we barely managed to get you a seat."

Which was true, Avery was supposed to be sitting with Carter and the Weasley's because my father didn't want her, a muggleborn, to be seen with the high society Slytherins.

I blushed and remember that it wasn't me that asked more along the lines of both my parents so that I could sit with the Malfoy's for what reasons are not really known. Though I want to believe the reason is because they trust them and not my brother.

"Oh well I guess forgot," I said pulling back one of my hands to push back a bang only to notice that they were interlocked with something. The other hand moved fine but this one didn't I looked down. Stopping which for some strange reason caused Draco to stop almost immediately. I noticed that it was a hand that was connected to a arm that was effectively connected to a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Draco stared at the hands with surprised eyes, like he'd noticed for the first time, too, tugging his away and stuffing it into his pocket. "Right, right, so forgetful. I daresay you'd forget your head if it weren't attached to you," He smirked, looking forward, he was guarded and less open again. It was probably the fact that she brought the whole 'hand-holding thing' to his attention. "Then again, if it weren't attached all that hot air would make it float away."

Still frozen from the fact I was once holding Draco's hand I almost completely missed his insult. "Yeah and if it weren't for me deflating that ego of yours, your head would pop like a zit because of it." I said smirking from my reference as I also stuff my hand into my pants pocket as we started walking again. I clenched said hand it seemed colder… like it missed the warmth.

I swallowed and kept my head face forward not even daring a look. I knew from the tone of his voice he was closed back up and there would be very little to open him back again. I felt like sighing again we were actually lasting a little bit longer that time. It seemed almost depressing that were back were we started.

He didn't say anything else about it, just seeming to shrug it off. "Well that may be. But I'm handsome and blond and have tons of adoring fans. So I win." He added pompously, stopping in front of a elegant, slightly larger tent that resembled Faye's and pulling open the cloth, "I'm not sure about you, but I think it's a little too hot to be wandering around in this damned sun." He mumbled with a semi-smile.

"Yes it is. And the only reason you have fan girls is because of your money don't you know that," I said as we dropped back into our almost-normal pace of things again. "I'm thirsty, are you?" I said as I headed off in the kitchen direction. I went in front of him and knew he was following it should of felt usual for me to have someone following me. Since Avery did it all of the time since I had longer legs than her it just happens but it felt weird to having Draco doing it.

He plopped down on one of the many comfortable green chairs near the kitchen, getting comfortable. "I'm parched, wouldn't mind fetching me a tea as well, would you?" He chuckled, glancing back at me with that snide look on his face he wore so damn well.

"Oh of course your Majesty," I said my words laced heavily with sarcasm, I sent a playful glare his way. Though I still did it, it had become routine; one that I didn't think I wanted to break anytime soon. I looked around in the cabinets for the tea leaves we had everything but those. I spotted them up on the very top, I knew I could of easily gotten out my wand and just 'Wingardium Leviosa' them down but I don't know what complied me to do it. But my mouth opened against my will, "Hey Draggie can you get the leaves for me?"

I stilled, everything was too quiet; I was scared he would be able hear my heart pounding, it was beating so fast I could barely hear myself. My body was frozen and my mouth wasn't working again, it wouldn't open to tell him it was a joke I was paralyzed. I had made a big fool out of myself in front of Draco, who was known as tyrant at our school. He would no doubt make fun of me to the end of times for saying something so…muggle-like. I would have bad of a reputation as Myrtle the ghost, my mind started going rapidly over the various bad things that could happen.

He laughed, a rarity, but it was a warm musical sound that seemed to fill the room. Nonetheless he rose to his feet. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were no better than a muggle, but then again...you are short." He mumbled, rolling his eyes and wandering over to me, easily reaching up to grab the tea leaves for me. As he handed them to me he smiled, "Hah, at least you don't break the law of Underage Wizardry. Funny. I always thought you were one to jump at rule breaking."

I was stunned I couldn't believe this I felt like jumping in joy and just crushing him in a hug but I didn't feel like taking any more chances. I just nodded and blinked; I was on the verge of tears from it all and just finished with the tea. I didn't trust my voice enough at all to afraid I'd say something that would make the situation worse -if possible- so I just picked up the drinks and ushered past him to set them on the table and set down in a chair that was farthest away from him.

He raised his brow at that, looking more than a bit puzzled by the way I was acting. Nonetheless, he took his seat, sipping at his tea with half-lidded eyes, "You alright, Vi?" He asked from behind his cup, looking curious.

I swallowed a little tea, he rarely ever called me that anymore I missed it was sort of just our thing like with Avery calling me Faye. I missed it and when he said it brought back the memories of our fun, carefree childhood. I wish I could go back to it, but you can't you never can, "What are you talking about I just a got a little dust in my eyes is all," I said though afterwards I realized he just if I was okay not that if I was crying. I hoped he had an oblivious moment where he just skimmed over it… or something just happen… I knew I shouldn't of opened my mouth.

He frowned and for a moment thought about pushing it, but decided it was probably best to let it go. "Ah, well..." He was cut off by a small squeaking voice as a small, bug-eyed elf with a large red nose and a dirty potato sack for clothing wandered into the room, murmuring in a shaky, terrified voice. "Young Master Malfoy has a visitor, Bitsy will show her in, yes?" The elf asked, her large ears flopping slightly as she bowed her head over and over.

I relaxed and looked over at the elf, "Do you know who it is?" I ask the elf the elf looked even more nervous seeing two people.

"She says her name is Pansy, Mistress of Young Master Malfoy," the elf said bowing yet again. My eye twitched…Mistress? I've heard it so many times before the elves were rather intent on calling me that. Though Draco was seemingly oblivious to the comment and continued staring down at the elf.

He groaned, "Great..." But before he could say "no," There was a high pitched squeal, "Drakey! Oh, Salazar I thought I wouldn't get to see.." The pug-faced girl stopped mid-step, as well as mid-sentence. Upon seeing Faye she frowned, "Oh. Hello _Eudora_." She spoke crisply and coldly.

Draco scowled, "It's rude to invite yourself in. You're excused, Bitsy." He mumbled nonchalantly to the elf, which was wailing and whimpering as she ran off to punish herself for allowing Pansy inside without Draco's permission. The blond pinched the bridge of his nose, but the damage had been done.

"You should really say you're sorry for bursting into a home that isn't or never will be yours," I said my voice dripping with absolute venom and ice. I looked toward Draco and I gave a grin that only he would understand - scratch that Avery would and would definitely be hiding her face behind her hands at it-, "Isn't that right Draggie? You said we would spend the whole day to ourselves without any.." I glanced over at Pansy as she was glaring I stood up and walked toward Draco, "Pests or inferences," I said and put my hand on his shoulder and smiled down oh so lovingly.

Draco narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet. He didn't play favorites, he needed Pansy for her family name and her pure blood, just like Faye, and he didn't plan to break alliances with someone for barging in. No matter how annoying and idiotic they may be. The scowl on Pansy's face didn't help her horrid looks in the least. "Rudeness is distasteful in a lady, Ivi, and that goes for you as well Pansy." The raven-haired girl scowled, but looked at her feet, "Ok. Sorry I barged in." She grumbled lowly, crossing her arms over her chest. He gave Faye an expecting look, but his eyes were somewhat apologetic. If only a sliver of it.

I looked at him, not giving anything away, "What? I have nothing to apologize for, I was properly invited in and haven't been rude or obnoxious about it either. And what I did wasn't rude, it's merely fun, isn't that what you do to the Potter kid? You have no room to speak on that matter. Besides, I don't apologize or at least not meaningfully, you should know that by now, **Malfoy**," I said knowing he wasn't going to like that I used his last name. He had told before, when we were younger, that it didn't sound right with me and that he demanded I not call him by Malfoy. Since then, I'd always called him by his name or one of my many nicknames over the years. I've rarely ever said his surname, and like all those times before, I was mad at him...or extremely upset and using him as my outlet. I couldn't believe he would go against me! I thought before we had an agreement, even if it was a silent one at that.

He raised a brow, scowling harder. "You should learn to hold your tongue in the house of a Malfoy, Eudora, and **you **should know that." He practically growled, his knuckles whiter than his pale skin, his cheeks were showing the faintest hints of pink from his anger. Draco was well known for his temper, after all. But before he could get another word in Pansy was advancing toward me.

"Now you listen here you little bitch!" She snapped, it was rare to find wizard kind using muggle curses, especially the high-society rich kids. "No one talks to my Drakey like that!"

But Draco raised his wand and narrowed his eyes to the point they were just slits. "Shut up, the both of you, or I'll hex you into next week!" He snarled, trying to restrain his quickly rising temper. "I don't want to hear another foul word or argument about it! I can very well take care of myself, Parkinson." He snapped in Pansy's direction.

My head was down and I was shaking with pure rage, she dare speak to me like that? My control was way worse than Draco's but it took a lot to anger me or one Pansy to do it. My fist we straining and sending pain signals to my brain but I ignored them. I looked up at Pansy my rage was so overwhelming just seeing her was sending me in fit. I knew my eyes had to be red because she stepped back and gasped. I wasn't worried too much about Draco at the time if he did put a spell on me I knew he would take it off not too long afterwards.

I took a step towards her, "You ever insult like that again you will wish your pathetic excuse of a witch self was dead and gone by the time I'd be done with you," I said my voice was too low I didn't recognize myself, I was to calm, I was to nonviolent, I stopped in my next mid-step. I looked back over to Draco, "If I have no say in your house, then your house is not a place for me," I said and started stalking toward the door.

He growled and gripped my sleeve, jerking me back so that I fell hard into the seat. "Pansy. Get out." She'd opened her mouth to protest, her eyes full of tears, but she just turned and ran, sobbing. Draco didn't look at me, let alone touch me again. He was trying so hard to restrain himself from doing something he would regret, "I'm meant to be watching you, you git, you're not going to just up and leave. Now stay put and calm down or so help me Salazar..." He grumbled lowly, taking deep, labored breaths.

I glared up Draco so hard I hoped that it burned thru his skull. He yells at me, tells me my voice is not wanted in his house and then… I was blinded by rage the things I felt I was going to yell I don't think I was going to mean to say them…or was I everything was to backwards to focus on anything, "Don't tell me what to do **Malfoy**, you don't own me! You have nothing to keep me here other than maybe a small punishment! All I am to you is just a chore! Something that you don't want to do! I'm pretty sure if I wasn't here and you didn't have to be "**babysitting**" me you would be all over that…that ugly looking pug dog of a thing!" I screamed and stood up back away from him, I was not going to let the tears that were hovering right on my eyelids to come out…no matter what. I would not be that weak in front of him, all I really wanted to do was run, just run away and that made it even more confusing I had never wanted to do that. Ever.

He growled, deep and guttural this time, grabbing her by her shoulders and shoving her down hard against the seat, "Don't you **ever** talk like you know what I would or wouldn't do, Vaisey, you don't know **shit**!" He howled, doing his best to control the urge to strike her, he knew better, respected her more than that. His face was going a deep red, now. "You don't know a **thing** you little brat! You're just jealous that I didn't jump to take your side!"

"And if I was jealous that you didn't?" Tears were slowly going down my face one by one but I wouldn't let that stop me from yelling back I couldn't lose I had to stay strong.

He frowned, leaning closer and frowning harder than before. "Then you're an idiot." He hissed, "Because you don't seem to realize that purebloods keep alliances for a good reason! There aren't exactly many of us left, now, are there?" He frowned, "And what would happen if the Parkinson's and Malfoy's became enemies after years of friendship just because a daughter of their family is a disrespectful harlot?"

"Then I'd say they damned themselves for letting her get like that," I said glaring straight at him I started building up my walls unconsciously, cause the reflection of my eyes in his showed my eyed were very conservative and blocked in. "Get off me Malfoy," I said, my voice shredded of all emotion.

He stayed put, reaching up to wipe some tears from my face, "Listen here, alright? We've been friends for Merlin knows how long? Just chill the Hell out. It might be their fault but my family still needs them." A flash of hurt washed over his face before he blocked it out. "And a little punishment for letting you run out is nothing compared to what I'd get if I caused something like that between families. You have no **fucking** idea, Vi." He snarled, "So cheer the Hell up, drink your tea, and let's get back to being normal."

I stared at him and put a hand against his chest to move him back, he didn't budge, I knew what he wanted but I wasn't going to say it. No I understood the family problems but he should of put her also in her place more than he did but I was the one getting extra punishment - he just yelled a little at her, I was the one that got a bit of abuse too; though I knew he probably didn't mean to that- . This was his own doing not his families he was the one that… was showing my mistakes and was helping me I knew that subconsciously …but I didn't want to admit it. I stared at him a bit longer before I closed my eyes from the burning that I was just now noticing from glaring and crying too much. Actually when I thought of it a lot of my body hurt. I blamed Draco, I knew with a doubt I shouldn't have though.

"Get off of me Malfoy," I said again in the same non emotional way. I had to keep my dignity no matter what he could all he wanted now, the only thing that would change on my expressionless face would be the glare I would set on him.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, standing up and grabbing up her tea, holding the cup out to her, "Drink up," He sat on the table so that he was in front of her, looking troubled and a little distant. He was just glad she didn't delve into his comment about the punishments. She was a girl, she didn't go through the type of treatment a male pureblood did, especially a son of Lucius Malfoy, the ex Death Eater. The cold hearted aristocrat.

I raised the cup to my lips and drunk some it helped my starched throat. I wanted to scream and kick at him again; he kissed my forehead and so many emotions popped up and like with my hand I missed the warmth but this time I wanted a bit more. I looked down after sitting the cup on my lap and focused on one spot. We were probably never going to be able to go back the way we were. I said to much this time; I know now that I had stepped to far over the line a bit to far even a wife couldn't even go. I knew I should say sorry but like I had said before I don't do apologies. But the main reason I wouldn't do it was because I know he hates me, I'm nothing more than like a Pansy to him, just some alliance he needs to keep so his family survives like the rest. It hurt to think or even skim over that in brief moment but I pushed it to the back of mind to study on later.

No. I couldn't do it we have been friends far too long for it to end like this, I don't care how much he hates me or shoves me off of him. I dropped the cup, wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed out a pitifully weak 'I'm sorry'. It was truly a deep and meaningful sorry that only Draco would be able to pull out of me after so many years.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing her back, "Easy, Vi…easy." He whispered, "Look...I'm sorry, okay? You're probably one of the only friends I got..." He mumbled into her shoulder, feeling a little uncomfortable at being so open with her, but she wasn't like the other Slytherins. Just because someone showed her a weakness didn't mean she'd laugh and use it against them. "Easy does it, Vi. It's alright; I know you didn't mean it. Let's just...settle down and have our tea and pretend Pansy's in some kind of agonizing pain. "

I gave a small weak laugh and then felt bad she was in a worst predicament than me she probably didn't have someone like Draco consoling her. I sobbed a bit harder and clutched him tighter. After the racks of sobs went down, "I'm sorry, you right I'm such an idiot," I whispered against his neck. "Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

He laughed a little and ruffled my hair, "Only if you swear on your name that you won't tell the world that Draco Malfoy knows the definition of compassion." He shrugged, smirking and grabbing up his nearly cold tea. After one sip he made a face, grimacing, "How about I warm us up a little more tea and get something to snack on, that sound good?" He heard my phone go off saying I had a new text, but he ignored it.

_Oh me oh my, dear little sister I do believe your Hufflepuffer has some feelings for our trickster twins. _

There was another that got sent very quickly.

_Faye. That's a bold-faced lie!_

I read over what the texts said, and stood up, off my knees from the crushing moment that just happened, knowing Draco wouldn't want to dwell on it any longer than necessary. To sit on the big couch, sliding of my shoes and sitting my legs next to me; as Draco got us new teas. I glared at my phone taking in what those texts meant where they hurting my poor little muggle of a friend! I texted back furiously

_Are you okay? Do I need to beat some asses! I'll do it I'll curse them so far into next week they'll be sorry!_

Draco was busying himself with the tea, not noticing her move, let alone imagining the idea of her violent attitude starting up again. A text was quickly sent back:

_No, no, they're just teasin me and bein mean. Your brother tried to get me to kiss him to get my phone back! )': They're so weird! I misssss yoou (prolly shouldn't say that, Car keeps calling me a lesbo ): ) D: but no beating asses!_

I screeched and texted back furiously, muttering about stupid brothers that I was going to kill

_U better tell him, if he ever comes back home when I'm around I'll kick his bloody ass straight to hell! I'm srry ): he's such an embarrassment I'm soooo srry u can hit me when we see.._

The text ran out of space and she sent another after it

_Each other again. So u can let out the stress&the fact that he's my brother out on me. Just dnt hate me b/c of that …thing?_

There was a loud curse and a banging, Draco poked his head out of the kitchen, brows upraised at the sound she'd made, "You okay in there? Sounds like someone killed a bloody cat!" He chuckled, tilting his head slightly to one side as he waited for a response.

_'No! Don't do that! He was just trying to be funny..or something. Idk..he's being all weird and flirty..WHAT DO I DO? D:'_

Another popped up really fast.

_'And don't hurt him! (plus, I don't hate you ): You're my bestie, so no hatin on Carter either) I'm sure he's just picked up his habits from Fred and George is all..'_

I ignored Draco as I'd rather focus on my little muggle girl that was taken abuse from my evil brother. Who invades my room every chance he gets and throw my bras and underwear everywhere so I can walk in on it. Evil.

_IGNORE HIM. He hates that w/ burning passion as much as Tacos..(don't ask) Oh I dnt hate him just want to massacre him. Damn twins I think it's car changing the twins ^.^'_

_'That's mean tho! v.v I can't be mean..*blushes* Faaaayyyeee he's being weird again!'_

I glared at the phone very hard…I heard the whistle of the tea ready go on…and go on…what was Draco doing in there…I got up and walked toward the kitchen still texting not even noticing the fact Draco hadn't budged and looked slightly peeved.

_I'm sorry the best thing to do is to ignore and um…talk about something else that puts it off of u. He'll eventually stop…hopefully_

Draco stared at her, rolling his eyes, "Um. Way to ignore me, Vi," He mumbled when I walked right into him, backing up and going over to tend to the tea, while laughing all the same. "What's got you so riled up?" He peered curiously at my phone.

_'O ok. =P So what are you up to exactly?'_

"Oh, I didn't even hear you say something… and nothing," I said pulling it to my chest to hide the screen from his eyes that was over my shoulder. "The question here should be what are you doing?" I laughed and finished up the tea but not before putting my phone in my back pocket.

He made a face, "Hiding things from me?" He asked, hands on his hips in a mock attempt of looking stern. It just looked funny.

"Pssh…you're delusional…" I said extremely unoriginal and totally stupid. I bit my lip and twiddle with the cups before picking them up and hurriedly walked back in the small den. If he found out that me and Avery were friends, I'm not sure that he would do something overly hurtful to me, maybe punish me personally -though the punishment might be rather weird- instead of going to my dad, and probably be so over my shoulder for weeks maybe months to make sure I never talked to her again. Which, now that I think about it, he would most definitely be one to do something like that. I have to be careful; though I have sense of dread coming over me like it's going to happen soon, too soon.

But my biggest fear is what he would do to Avery, no doubt that while I'm weak or in a dungeon somewhere (or locked in his room…again…) that from the punishment he will go to her and let out his anger that he most definitely won't use on me I've seen a small dosage, but a full blown angry Draco, I didn't want to think of. It would probably kill her, especially since she's a mud—I mean muggle-born (in my mind its sounds to wrong to call her that) and rather scared and shy; I know she can be brave, but against Draco's pure rage she wouldn't stand a chance…Hell even I wouldn't. I shuddered at thought of something so terrible happening to the sweet and innocent little Hufflepuff; it ripped into my heart and I set that fear right there, so that I would protect her at all costs on the honor of my family. Slytherins may not be known for their loyalty-or lack thereof- but once we make a promise on anything in our families name, it's not going to be broken unless severe torture, or said thing or person is at cost.

"Delusional, am I?" He snorted, glowering now and drawing me back from my thoughts, "Are you hiding things from me, little Miss Vaisey?" Draco attempted to take on a mature, paternal-like voice. It only vaguely worked.

I calmed down and got my act together, I turned with a brow raised only to see him mad…again. "You're paranoid is all," I said sitting down with my tea on one side of the couch leaning on the arm of it. "Don't you want tea?" I said after seeing him not move to sit.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Right, sure I'll have a bit more tea," He brushed his bangs from his eyes, he seemed a little more at ease, but there was still a look in his eye that told her he didn't fully believe her.

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, I patted the spot next to me that was at least a foot away from me because Draco is just like that. I smiled trying to make all the unsure feelings go away. "Your bangs are getting longer do you like them like that?" I asked.

He glanced at her, tugging at one of the locks of nearly white blonde hair that nearly covered his eyes, "Yeah. I mean, father doesn't approve," He paled a little and seemed to be lost in thought, but recovered quickly, "But I like it better this way."

"Me too," I agreed. We lapsed into a comfortable silence; I started thinking Avery's probably going to think something bad happened since I didn't answer her I reached to my back pocket and finished the text.

_Hanging with Draco…mother said we have to spend all day together. Then I have to sit with him during the match. -sigh- but nothing important has happened so far._

He closed his eyes, contentedly sipping at his tea and enjoying the silence. At least they weren't fighting anymore, but the more time she spent texting away on that damned muggle contraption, the more curious he got. His father disapproved of him owning one, but agreed that it was useful. He refused to allow him to use it around the house, though. So he really only got to text people when he was traveling, since cell phones didn't work in Hogwarts.

_..EW. Just..ew. ugh *shudders* sucks for you. That means you gotta deal with that jerk lucius! Man I feel bad for you. haha Car and the twins are ragging on them : P_

I smiled a smile at the phone before texting back.

_Draco's not that bad. Lucius is…okay at least hes polite. I expected as much oh and tell Car that mom told me earlier this morning that he was going with us to the Malfoy's whether_

The last little bit not fitting on the text…hate when it does that.

_He liked it or not._

As an after thought…

_This summer_

_'): Poor Car. Dear God the snakes are brainwashing you! Quick! Who's your best friend ever? : D_

and a few moments later she added,

_He said to Hell with that. Apparently he doesn't approve :/ he doesn't look really happy now. Did you know Carter's really scary when he's mad? ): _

I laughed out loud at the first text.

_Haha no their not. Draco…jk jk You! You know that_

I laughed even harder at the second text.

_I live with the idiot. Duh I know that I do it all the time cuz I find it funny. And tell him fathers making him =P_

_'That's just cruel! wahh! ): You're gonna make me cry. jk jk..sorta. But seriously. Draco? D I don't like him. and I fel really bad for Car now..' _

A new text popped up from Carter's phone.

_'i dont give a damn what tha crackpot old bastard says, id rather join the damned death eaters and follow the Dark Lord himself before I stay in his right hand man's home. Ick. I'll run away.'_

I read over both before answering Avery first.

_Haha tho ive known him longer…but ur my huffey. Draco is very…complicated. I don't._

_Car you kno u dnt mean that besides ill be there with u. and if u do run away ud miss me and u kno it =3_

I sent them to both, I glanced up at Draco.

Draco had been staring at her intently, looking curious, "Who's better than me to talk to? Because you're totally ignoring me," His voice still held that smug sarcasm he wore so well, his eyes flashed with deep curiosity and slightly irritation, but it was obvious he wasn't mad at her.

_'Ugh. Complicated? When he DOES talk to me he just talks shit. :/ and that's mean ):'_

_'I do too mean it. I'll be seventeen after this year. I'll just go live with Fred and George.'_

I let the phone vibrate in my hands; and kept eye contact with Draco. "No one?" I said and smile "Well except this guy I'm texting…" and put on a fake dreamy look. I looked back down at my phone and texted Carter back first this time.

_And leave ur oh so adorable sister alone =( u no love me?_

_Yes he is. U have to kno him to understand. And I try to stop him. Yes it isn't but that's us Slytherins._

He scowled, but shrugged, rolling his eyes. "And after all that babble about how Pansy is foul?" He asked with a chuckle, wiggling his eyebrows, but he made it obvious that he was joking. Obviously he was worried she'd go off on him again and they'd get back into a fight. Because at the sight of her he tensed up and watched her closely, like she'd jump at him at any moment.

"She is and you and me both know. Your just jealous." I laughed and shook my head, he was sometimes too cut. Wai..what the… did I just think…? I blinked and went back to texting.

_'Right, right. Slytherins enjoy making people hate themselves. My bad. Totally forgot that his attitude is socially acceptable and required.'_

Answering Avery's who's came in first.

_No need to be rude. Its been like this forever and u kno it. I'm Slytherin so were all are like that so u sayn somethen? _

Then Carters popped up in the middle while replying to that one.

_'Like you'd care, mum and dad would throw a party if I left.'_

A text came through a few moments after Carter's,

_'..I'm sorry ): that was mean..I just don't like him. He's foul..'_

I looked at the phone with disdain before back up to Draco.

Draco scowled at her playfully, "Right, right. Me? The Slytherin Prince, **jealous**? You're joking, right?" He held a hand over his stomach and started to laugh, "That's rich, if I didn't know you better, Vi, I'd say you're off your knocker." His lips curling into a teasing smile, he looked at her with his eyebrows raised, trying not to pick on her too awful much. But when she looked up at him with a slightly annoyed/upset face his smile slipped and he cocked his head slightly to one side.

I looked at him for a moment and thought of what Carter said 'He's foul.' poor Draco had to go through that every day it made me want to take him home with me. I wonder if he'd go I could talk to his mother I'm sure if I tell her something cute she'll buy it and force Draco too. Or me too his place. Either way worked I was probably going to end up doing it anyway. Mother wouldn't mind if I got out of the house a while. I'll bring it up in a minute, I ignored his look for a moment to text back Carter fastly.

_I would miss u. and no they wouldn't…I think and I know u don't but u could at least do it so im not stuck their by myself _

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, suddenly finding it to be the most important thing in the world to be cleaning himself up. He rose to his feet, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Hate to kill the cozy mood here," Sarcasm dripped off his words, lacing into his crooked smile, "But I believe it's about time we met up with father, the match should be starting soon, it's getting dark," He commented, glancing out of the opening of the tent that was nearby.

_Right. I'll think about it. But I'll threaten dad that his only male heir will run away and disinherit himself, Hell I'll become a Weasley or marry that cute little Hufflepuff friend of yours, to make him realize he can't tell me what to do._

"Draco I'm staying at your place tonight, okay?" I asked him looking down to put back on my shoes. I didn't want to look up at him because I knew he was contemplating on whether he should allow it or not. But I hoped he would though usually when I did that it got shot down so I thought of something else. Quickly I put back on my robe that I had taken off, without thought when first coming in and turning back at him to get the result all in a quick spin. I ignored the text from right now Carter, I could know his decision here in a minute Draco's was more important.

At first he just stared at her, looking contemplative and wondering where that all came from, just out of the blue like that, but he gave a shrug, "Ask father. He's the head of the house, not me," It wasn't particularly sugar-coated, but it was a good sign. If it wasn't a flat out no, then it was a possible yes hidden behind formality to make him look less eager. One of Draco's many ways to water down any form of emotion. He was eerily good at it.

I smiled at him that was just Draco for you. "I'm sure father wouldn't mind when I tell him the reasons why," I said with a smirk and walked past him to get out of the tent once out I stretched and breathed in the now somewhat cooler air. I waited for Draco to come out, while glancing around I saw other Slytherins starting to come out as well. I nodded at some and waved, and said hellos.

A text caught Draco's attention, but he ignored the sound, why didn't she just turn that damned thing off?

_Hey. I'm sorry, didn't mean to talk bad about Draco or whatever..you know why I don't like him. I'll keep my mouth shut. Sorry ): And I'm gonna shut my phone off until the end of the match, first though where am I staying tonight if you're with Draco and his family?_

He stepped closer to Faye, cocking his head to the side, "You're turning that damned contraption off before we meet up with father, correct? You know how he feels about them." He chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets to fish out his own and switch it off, tucking it neatly back into its place. His set his pale blue-silver eyes on her face, smiling a little. "Are you rooting for the Bulgarians or the Irish?"

"Yeah I will just got to tell my brother something and a friend then I will and the Bulgarians, you?" I said with interest. Listening still but wanted to finish up the texts.

_Carter should let you hang out with him. And its fine I kno how u feel im that way about someone else to. And me too so bye_

_Haha course you will. Thanks Car I gotta go now bye._

Shutting down my phone, putting it in my pocket and looking up at him.

He smirked, "Good. I'd hate to have to lose respect for you for rooting for those damned Irish," He chuckled, heading towards the arena. The area where it was held was an open, barren field surrounded by trees. There wasn't anything around for miles, except for the campsite and the forest. The area was dark, for now, and then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

Draco took my hand to lead me along, because they were flocked now by many, many people, hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. We could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. I held onto Draco's hand tightly as we were scrunched together as the mass of people squeezed to get along a curve. We walked through the wood for twenty minutes or so, talking and joking, until at last we came out on the other side and found ourselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. It was huge! From where we stood you couldn't even see the top of it. But it was brilliant, gold and intricately designed. "Seats over a hundred thousand," A witch nearby called out breathlessly. Draco saw his hand and hesitantly released mine, though he knew his father had already seen it and had an unintelligible look upon his face. Lucius was standing proudly by the side of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, who was-as always- in his pinstriped suit and bowler hat looking jolly as always.

"Ah, I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost." Lucius's voice didn't sound particularly worried. More sharp and irritated than anything; Draco flinched.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Was your day well?" I said politely as usual when Lucius's presences and even more so when with people of so far up. I would have to work in their some way and ask if I could stay the night; maybe once the Minster has stepped aside.

Lucius gave me a tight, cold smile, like he did with everyone, "Ah, Miss Vaisey, a pleasure to see you again." His eyes were much like Draco's but colder and far more dangerous. His hair, unlike Draco's, cascaded down his back in the same elf-like white-blond color, shining in the golden glow of the stadium. "I hope you enjoy yourself." Then he turned on Draco, hands folded in front of him and resting on the handle of his cane where he stowed away his wand. "Draco. A girl, a friend of yours she claims, Miss Parkinson, seemed to think that she was to be sitting with us." He glanced in the direction of the fuming Pansy. Obviously she'd seen Draco and I holding hands as well. "I would hope you made it very clear that it was quite an event just getting dear Miss Vaisey a seat and that she is expected to sit with her family." Draco nodded, glancing at Pansy with cold eyes, obviously not pleased that she had actually irritated his father with an attempt to earn a seat with him.

"And I'm very grateful that I did get a seat," I said giving a little smile toward bit the Minister and Lucius, "I'm sure it will be spectacular sight to see from there," I said with a smile. I turned toward Draco "Shall we tell her there is no available seat?" I waited for him to walk first.

Draco looked hesitant, and gave me a seriously cold look that told me to behave, "Right, of course." He straightened up, "We'll be back in a moment, father, it's a pleasure to see you again Minister, I apologize for this," Fudge just smiled pleasantly and went back to talking to one of the many different ambassadors behind him. We walked over to Pansy with cold eyes, speaking lowly, "Pansy. You obviously didn't understand me when I clearly said you have a seat with your mother and father."

Her eyes narrowed and she pouted, "But Drakey, why does **she** get to sit with you?" Pansy asked in her obnoxious nasally voice, pointing a finger violently in my direction.

I looked at her finger and pulled a gritted teeth smile but in the inside I was a raging mess. I looked over at Draco and saw him give me the look said don't-do-anything-stupid. I turned back to her, "You see Pansy my mother talked to the Minister of Magic and Mr. Lucius way before the match begun to get mine ahead of time." I said making up something that I hoped was close to the truth.

Draco chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Exactly, you see, Ivi's mother and father couldn't attend, so she's staying with me." And he left it at that, "Now run along to your mother and father, Pansy, the match is beginning and I would like to get to my seat." His voice was so formal and icy it was scary, he sounded unnaturally like Lucius. That dangerous glint in his eyes caused terror to wash over Pansy's face. I suppressed the urge to shudder as she had done.

She didn't say another word, but scowled at Faye, and let out a low, "Bitch," before hurrying off to find her parents. Draco returned to Lucius's side, the man only acknowledged him with a nod and straightened up. Fudge smiled and clasped his hands together, "Right then! Let's find our seats." He turned, flocked by the various ambassadors; Lucius gave Draco a dangerous look, but quickly turned back to Fudge and the others with that calm mask of polite niceness.

Draco sighed and followed obediently behind his father, now snaking his hand back into mine nervously. He glanced at me and shrugged, leaning over to speak right next to my ear. "Wouldn't want to lose you," I couldn't help but feel the tingle go down my spine at his mouth so close to my skin. It was unbelievably loud and terribly hard to hear. Once they were seated they had time to look around. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was tinted with a strange golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field was far below from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it, advertising random products as they waited for the match to begin.

I squeezed his hand as reassurance without words and gave him a smile, not thinking to look around at the people to see who might see us like this I was too caught up in the moment and amazed by everything I saw seeing it so close up. Everything was decorated beautifully that it felt unreal; except for the fact that the place smelled like wet pig and feet cause of all the people that had sweated during the day. We kept close to the Minister and Lucius and finally we reached the Ministers area.

Upon looking around, Draco scowled, spotting the nappy red-heads that were a tell-tale sign of the Weasley's, accommodated by Hermione Granger, the Golden boy himself, Harry Potter, Carter, and Avery. They were sitting in the row of seats right in front of Draco and Faye. Avery tensed when The Minister spoke up; allowing them all to notice that The Malfoy's had arrived. It was a tense moment; Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other. "Ah, Arthur," Fudge spoke kindly, "Pleasure to see you again, and Harry m'boy!" He reached over the seats and shook the boy's hand like they were old friends. The brunette looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly, sneering slightly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

"Ah, Arthur, you know Lucius and his family, I presume?" Fudge, who wasn't listening to Lucius comments, said proudly, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

The red-headed, slightly balding man looked up to the Minister, "How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile. Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. Draco knew exactly what was making his father's lip curl like that. The Malfoy's prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class. However, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats.

Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one dark look, then settled himself beside his father. Avery looked severely shaken, her face red. She'd seen Draco and me holding hands; glancing at Carter she glowered, suddenly looking a little sad as she sank down in her seat a little. Carter didn't look back over at her just stared at the enjoined hands. Before he lowered himself down to his seat glaring off into the distance once turned complete back around.

I sat down with Draco our hands never leaving each other; he was gripping my hand overly hard. I watched as everyone got to their seats I figured it would be a while before the match actually begun. I tried very hard to ignore my pain that was coming from my hand before, I leaned over to him, "My hand has to have circulation to Draggie," I said and practically murmured his nickname; I didn't like using it in public to worried that he would get mad at me over it. But I felt it was necessary to use it at that moment.

Draco looked repulsed, running his thumb over my hand as an apology for crushing it. "I can't believe we have to sit behind those disgusting blood traitors...and two mudbloods to boot." He hissed lowly, but tried to calm himself.

A man with wispy blond hair and a Quidditch uniform that was a bit too snug for his large belly charged into the box had called out happily, "Minister - ready to

go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge, waiting patiently with the rest of them. Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" He spoke easily over the roar of the crowd that was now filling the packed stadium. His voice echoed over them, booming loudly and strongly.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The big chalk-board was now wiped clear of its last message and showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0."And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce.." He hesitated for the effect, finally adding, "the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

Down below Ludo, Avery nearly jumped from her seat at the loud noise, but held herself still, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Obviously it was upsetting to see me, her best friend, so chummy with such an awful person.

"I can't believe her." I heard her whimpered quietly, hugging herself. It was windy and cold up in the higher part of the stadium. I heard the vague low growl of "Slimy gits," from Ron as he and the others turned to face the field again.

Since I was still leaned over toward him, "Be nice Draco," and I swallowed and add for I didn't want him to get too suspicious as to why I was saying it without a mean comment. I said it rather low so the people in front of us didn't here, "They don't deserve to be recognized," Down below the most gorgeous women I had ever seen graced the field and drove the men of the crowd mad with their wonderful singing, it didn't last very long, though. I sideways glanced at Draco he didn't seem too entranced by them but that small sliver of want got me mad and I glared at them.

I vaguely heard Mr. Weasley call them "Veela." Obviously they weren't human. They were followed by an onslaught of leprechauns, and then the match was on. Draco was occasionally watching, but for the most part, he was turned to face me so he could ignore the group in front of him.

Draco scowled, but spoke loud enough for them to hear, "Right, they aren't good enough to be recognized," And the black and blond haired girl in front of them tensed, before sliding even lower. It was obvious from where we sat that she was hugging herself tightly, one of the twins glanced back at them. Specifically me. And his eyes were full of disgust and hate before turning back to the girl next to him; he wrapped an arm around Avery's shoulders and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Her hand moved up to her face, and Draco chuckled. "Aw. The little mudblood is crying." He chuckled, glancing back to me. "I apologize that our match has to be ruined like this."

I wanted so bad to punch him in the face, and just go down there and hug her she needed me and all I could do at the moment was sit here with her tormentor with fingers intertwined as I watched her cry. I bit my lip from crying as she did below me; though I knew if I did act on that impulse it would be worse for her I would get punished doubt put then I would be okay, her on the other hand would get so much worse. She would punished severely, tormented worse and lose all contact with me and her family oh Salazar would get such bad claims about them in the muggle world, her mother would be able work nowhere and eventually she would be separated from her family.

I blinked and looked at him and said in a tone I hope Avery would notice and understand, "Yes me too. But let's ignore them… okay?" I asked Draco after seeing his father glance at us sideways I had to remember to be respectful.

Draco looked suspicious, but nodded, glowering at them. He seemed confused, and obviously didn't like this nice side of her, below the small frame of the girl was shaking slightly and resting against the twin. He ran his hand through her hair and kept saying nice things. A look of pure disgust crossed over his face and he glanced at his father, who seemed just as revolted as he was. Chuckling, Draco nodded towards her and then spoke quietly to his father so as not to alarm the Minister of his cruelty. "I'd cry if I had her blood too, I suppose a filthy blooded git like that can do no better than the Weasley's." Obviously this impressed Lucius, he showed what could almost be passed as a true smile, cruel, but true, and then chuckled. "Very true, Draco." The man looked at the match with narrowed eyes. Bulgaria was not doing well.

I heard what he said and gritted my teeth, from not yelling, I must of consciously started squeezing his hand tight like he had done to me before cause he turned toward me with an eyebrow raised. "Huh? Oh sorry the tension of the game is getting to me,"

I lied with a small smile. I leaned in front of him toward Lucius and said quietly to him though I knew he could hear, "Mr. Malfoy, since my parents said they may still be out when I came back and my…_sibling_.." I tried to say with disgust, "is staying with Weasley's is it alright if I stay at your estate tonight," I asked after a few second pause I added, "Besides you wife said she had something to discuss with me."

Lucius looked surprised, brows raised and face cold in contemplation, but he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands elegantly in his lap, "I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in allowing you to stay with us, will your things be brought to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow so you're prepared to take the train?" It was more of a this-best-be-true-or-I'll-say-no kind of thing, but he kept a half smile that didn't touch his eyes. Draco just watched the match, trying to hide our hands from Lucius.

"I'll contact a house-elf as soon as possible, when we arrive they can handle that much at least," I said with an cold smile back at him though mine didn't look half as mean. Lucius nodded and went back to watching the match I leaned back slowly and pulled our hands into my lap and out of Lucius's possible gazing eyes. And turned toward Draco and gave him an am-I-good-or-what look.

Draco just smiled, relaxing in his seat and watching the game. Occasionally he'd release my hand to rise up like the other fans from the anticipation, clutching his hands so tight that his knuckles were bone-white, and every now and then he lost himself and shouted something before settling back down and rein twining our hands, but for the most part he just watched it or made small talk with me about school and Quidditch and many other things.

He sat back down again, slipping his hand inauspiciously back into mine. I was tired a many times I had raised up with him and few times I didn't and couldn't resist standing up by myself to see how Avery was doing she looked up once and I smiled down at her.

I leaned against him the match was coming to an end and I was extremely tired. I yawned and situated myself better against his shoulder to lay better while still watching the match. I was really too tired to care if Lucius or anyone else saw us like this I was cold and tired and Draco was warm and comfortable.

Finally the game ended. Draco looked pretty peeved. It seemed that the wonderful Bulgarians couldn't beat the Irish. There had been a little fight amongst the mascots at half-time, but other than that it'd gone smoothly. "Are you coming back to the tent with me, then?" Draco asked me quietly as he led me down and out of the stadium. It was packed and Avery had bumped into me in her rush to get away from them. His brows rose as he looked at me. He looked a little tired and was trying not to show that he was quite bummed out about the outturn of the match.

I nodded and leaned against Draco I was too tired to care. I looked up to him the place was twice as loud from the screaming of the Irish lovers victory and fighting's with people who didn't much care for the Irish. I had an arm wrapped around him and he had on wrapped around my shoulders. I squeezed him and he looked down at me, "Can we take a shortcut? I'm tired and starting to get a headache," I asked looking up to him with the same puppy dog eyes I used on Avery.

He looked a little surprised; his face even had a slight tint of red on them. But he nodded, easing me off of him so that we could walk easier, but he held me close enough to keep me steady. "Shortcut is fine by me," He mumbled, though his voice seemed a little tight, like he was trying to force back a lot of things all at once. His hands were fidgeting slightly against me, but he tried to keep them still.

Once he veered off the path the rest of the crowd was taking to go through the woods, "Are you okay, Draggie? You look a little bit shaken up?" I asked looking up at him with concern. Was he sick? Or Cold?

He glanced down at me and smiled weakly, "Hah...yeah I'm alright." He mumbled lowly, not sounding like himself. He brushed some bangs back from his face and veered off of the normal path; he'd been wandering here earlier when he'd been waiting on everyone to arrive, so he learned a short-cut. It only took a good ten minutes rather than the usual twenty or so. "Why?" He added curiously.

"You look a bit shaken is all. Maybe you're just cold," contemplating out loud while still answering his question.

He shrugged, "I'm not cold," He laughed, like he just told a joke, but didn't really fill her in on it, only tugged her a little closer and kept moving towards the tents. He could already hear the noises from the Slytherin tents. "I'm sure none of them are particularly pleased," He mumbled under his breath.

Then even though there was a muffled back ground from the Slytherin's area ahead you could still hear the buzzing of a cell phone on vibrate. "I thought I turned this thing off," I mumbled, grabbing my cell phone, the screen lit up and we read on what was on top. It said 'brother', I sighed not wanting to answer. But before I could put it away it vibrated again I expected it to be Carter again but was surprised and frozen when it said Avery…I knew he saw it and was scared to know what'd he say. I just stared down at it in fear, this was it what I was scared was going to happen and it was.

Draco stopped moving, grabbing the phone from my hands with narrowed eyes and read the name. Slowly he looked at me, his face hard. "I see." He smirked, but it wasn't his usual cute and sly smirk. This look could've rivaled the terrifying coldness of Lucius Malfoy. "I thought you were better than that, Eudora." He hissed lowly, tempted to read the text. His brows were pinched tightly together.

Slowly he looked back up at me, his hand clutching the phone so tightly it made a little creaking noise as the material protested. "I never want to hear, see, or **read** of you and this filthy little mudblood speaking again. Ever. Or I will..." He leaned close to me, backing me to a tree with that dangerous look in his eyes. One of his hands was resting on my neck, like he'd wanted to hurt me, but he just let it lay there loosely. "I will **personally** make sure that you wish you'd never been born, Ivi, I'll have such disgrace brought down on your family name that you'll have no idea what it means to be important anymore. And you can go live in a filthy disgusting hovel with the other blood-traitors." He never spoke above a whisper, but his voice was terrifyingly loud in the clearing.

I was so scared; I had to stay strong, I just had too. I also need to be strong for Avery, I had to get her out of this no matter what, I swore to it. I could barely respond and when I did it was weak and defenseless, "If I do wil-will you not harm or desecrate Avery in anyway?" I asked, pleading after a while of him saying nothing I came out begging, "Pleas..I'll-I'll do anything!" I yelled I couldn't think of anything logical. But I guessed it was sort of fitting I would literally do anything for her, to protect her even before I swore my promise, I would have.

He glared for a moment, leaning in closer. "Treat her like you should and break her down. I'll let her be, so long as you do that." He hissed lowly, lifting my chin so i could stare into his narrowed eyes. He was so like Lucius it was sickening. "I'd hate to have to have you both treated that way." He growled, running his fingers along my collar bone gingerly. He was trying to be nice. Their faces were dangerously close. "But you belong to me from now on, if you want to stay in the good sights of the Malfoy's and Slytherins, you'll never even so much as smile in her direction."

It was hard deal to make, and considering he was so close I could barely think straight let alone think long enough to fight back. My breathing was getting slightly harsher…did he say I belong to him..From now on? What could he mean? My mouth reacted faster than my brain did, "If I have too, to keep her safe I will set her, in her place," I licked my lips, "Did you say that I was yours now?" I said my eyes were half lidded as I watched his every move.

He chuckled darkly, pushing her against the tree with the hand that was on her collarbone. "Good. Don't go getting soft on me," He whispered, inching closer, he seemed to be calming down but, the damage had already been done. A hand slid down my side, his breath warm on my lips, "And yes. You belong to me, Eudora. I have every right to say that, since you betrayed me with this muggle-born cockroach of yours." He hissed lowly.

My breath hitched even more and I knew for sure that he could feel my pulse going out of control, "Betrayed such a harsh word I like to think I was interested in muggles when I first saw her and things happened," I whispered back, against his lips, "How do you think your father's going to react when you tell him I'm yours I'm pretty sure he's already got you a wife waiting for you when you're old enough." I said off handedly not really focusing on that as much as his lips that would get so close before moving away.

He laughed quietly, "My father has no such business with me, things like that are up to my mother. He doesn't want his hands in that, too much work." He mumbled, his lips brushing hers as he talked, hovering between the tiny spaces that decided whether he would kiss her or laugh in her face. "And as far as you're concerned. I said I own you, I didn't say I'm going with you, there's a difference between possessive ownership and a relationship, Ivi. You'll have to earn my trust back before you get anything more than that."

"I don't know which irritates me more, the fact you can't decide if you want to kiss me or that damn attitude of yours," I gave harsh small laugh, "I guess I'm lower than Pansy now huh? Worst dream ever. Guess you got that wish, you wished for when we were little huh _Draggie_?" I was starting to get a small grip on my old none seduced self.

"You belong to me, start acting like it." He mumbled lowly and pressed his lips to hers to keep her from responding, being gentle but forceful at the same time. He placed both hands on her hips. They would've stayed there all night if I didn't start to smell smoke. At first we ignored it, his eyes were half-lidded and I was trying not to close mine.

I was definitely brain dead as soon as his lips touched mine; I felt my body get tingly the longer he kissed me. His lips were firm, warm, and amazingly good; I didn't want to move. My body was probably the only thing functioning right, and I was automatically responding, kissing him back and clutching his shirt. The world seemed so far away, I forgot all my troubles and worries with the touch of his lips. I found that this was what I was craving earlier; it had to be, this was amazing.

He put his hands on either side of my face, kissing me deeper, and held me there, neither of us bothering with the outside world, until he had to pull away to breathe. Licking his lips he opened his mouth to speak, a smirk found its way there, and it this one was more like the old Draco than the Lucius-esque one he'd portrayed before the kiss. But he stopped, his face growing serious. "..Do you smell smoke?" He asked breathlessly, moving his hands back from me and looking around. In the distance he could hear muffled footsteps, running, and laughter. At first I figured that it was just his imagination. Then people began to scream.

Suddenly there was a loud call of, "Master Malfoy, we must leave!" and Draco sat up quickly, looking confused. The little house elf from earlier was bounding into the woods, looking terrified.

"What..?" he said.

I could tell that something was wrong; the happy noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped and I could hear vague screaming now, followed by people running. I touched my lips, they were still tingling, and looked at Draco. He grabbed my hand, looking slightly annoyed, "We need to go. Now." I did as I was told and hurried out of the woods, the house-elf at my heels. Thanks to the fires that were still burning throughout the area, I could see people running away from the tents and into the safety of the forest from something that was moving across the field toward us, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises. And boy was it moving fast. Loud laughter and a burst of strong green light filled my senses, which shone more light on the area, I could see better now.

There were a crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with their wands in the air. They were marching slowly across the field and I tried to see who they were, what they were doing, and realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling silhouettes were being twisted and moved into grotesque shapes, like ragdolls on strings. They looked like puppets. Two of the figures were very small, I felt sick. Children, for Merlin's sake! More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd moved closer and grew larger. Several tents had caught fire throughout this. I cringed as the screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and I realized with disgust that these were muggles, a man, a woman, and two children. One of the marchers below flipped the woman upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal her drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

I tore my eyes away from the horrible scene and that's what I caught sight of her, not too far away from where I was standing, frozen in place despite one of the twins pulling on her hand and trying to keep her moving. Avery was staring up at the family, tears pouring down her face. But she managed to look away; unfortunately her first glimpse outside of the horrific display just **had** to be me.

Fear turned to disgust, which melted into hurt. I don't think I've ever seen Avery look at me like that before. But she scrubbed her face free of tears and marched determinedly towards me. I felt a knot in my stomach, but Draco was still staring at the cloaked figures, he looked paler than normal, although he didn't seem to see Avery. Thank Merlin.

For a long moment she just stood there, her eyes red and puffy, shaking slightly, and in that time Fred managed to get over to her, standing a few steps behind as he evaluated what was going on. In that time she gulped in a few breaths of air and straightened.

"I trusted you.." Her voice shook and was raspy, I didn't like see her like this, it tore me up inside. But she was fighting on and Draco was suddenly aware of her presence. And Fred's.

His hand gripped mine tightly. Avery didn't like that. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at him, it was the first time since...ever that I'd seen her look like that. It was actually kind of scary. No one spoke; I think we were all holding our breath, waiting to see what she had to say.

"I fucking **trusted** you! Have a good laugh about me and my filthy blood, did you?" She screeched, now in hysterics. "Well at least I know better now! I can't trust anyone like you, I can't believe you're even **related** to Carter, at least **he** cares about people! She managed to force out behind her choked sobs. Covering her mouth and taking in sharp breaths. Finally she seemed to be steady again and fixed her eyes on me. "Enjoy yourself. I hope you're fucking happy, are you?" She flung her arm in the direction of those poor people, looking terrified again.

"Or would you rather I was up there, huh? Then you and your filthy disgusting snake could just laugh your heads off! Where's your dear daddy Draco?" She was looking at him now, driven on a mad whim to threaten him of all people. It seemed that she got violent when afraid. Her lips were tugged into a tight, manic smile. "I bet he's under one of those robes, is he looking for filthy little mudbloods and blood traitors? Is he going to torture us all one by one so you can feel better about yourself?"

The crowd was getting closer and closer to us. I suddenly felt like we needed to get out of here. I felt Draco's gaze on me and knew I had to say something or else.

I put on my best glare and thought of her as Pansy and Lucius mixed together that way I didn't screw this up. "You should get of here or else your mudblood of a body will be up there. Yes, I'm very ashamed to have the same blood as that disgusting Gryffindor; generations of Slytherins and he had to be the weird one and in mine time along with my brother that. Though you'll see his real side soon underneath all that laughing and jokes is a true Slytherin side that he has barely ever let out. Since you were a just a toy something of interest for a flitting moment for me. It seems my pathetic brother has taken interest in you afterwards… well he can have the scraps I left behind I have better things to do then be around your filthy blood!" I screamed…my heart broke and I felt like puking at my own disgust. I kept back my tears; though I knew very well that they were visibly and some of my dignity went away I couldn't cry in front of these many people it was hard enough in front of Draco.

Avery froze. Looking sick and terrified at the same time. "..Y-you.." The tears were back and she was angrily rubbing at her face again, making low sobs and choked noises as she tried to find her voice.

Draco was laughing, hard; He was enjoying this. He straightened and walked a little closer to her, smiling from ear to ear, "You heard her, cockroach. Get lost. Nobody wants you." He pinched his nose as she stared up at him with horror and hate in her eyes, "I don't want you stinking us up with your filthy blood."

Fred started forward, his hands balled into fists, but Avery straightened, taking a shaky gulp of air and speaking as strongly as she could muster. Her voice quivered slightly, but she was trying her hardest to keep herself from breaking down. "You're despicable. You and your fucking psycho fucked up daddy." He tensed, eyes narrowing into slits, he opened his mouth but she was talking faster now, her words nearly running together. "Don't think I don't notice, you're a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin. Cowering behind your daddy? Does he still hurt you? Huh?"

She wasn't prepared for the strike. And it seemed like it moved in slow motion as he drew back his fist. If it hadn't been for Fred she'd have fallen straight to the ground. She clutched her jaw, staring up at him with a bit of blood forming in the corner of her mouth. "..I'll take that as a yes," She giggled maniacally, but Fred drew her to her feet. He looked, for a moment, like he was going to attack Draco. But seemed to think better of it. "You'll get what you deserve, Malfoy. Just wait." He snapped darkly, his eyes flicking over to Faye, "And you ought to be ashamed of yourself." But he didn't say much else. He just started dragging her away, towards the woods.

Because the cloaked figures were gaining, and fast, and Draco smiled. "Run away, little mudblood. Don't let the big bad death eaters get you or we might get to see your knickers too."

"MALFOY I SAID NOT TO HARM HER!" I screamed when they were a distance away, it was good thing everyone was to busy to notice us or even give it a second thought. "You lied Malfoy, you're the despicable cockroach here," I said throwing his hand away from me and backing away from him, a look of absolute horror and hate on my face. Tears lined my face now as I remembered her face.

He looked at her, frowning, "Ivi.." He was still pissed, but obviously felt bad for breaking his promise, walking closer to her and trying to grab her hand, "She antagonized it, Vi…she...no one understands! I refuse to let her talk to me like she's better than I am!" He shouted, there were hints of tears in his eyes and he looked somewhat afraid. "Please...I won't...I mean…Vi you know I didn't mean to. I won't let it happen again.."

"Yeah, well how about the next time she says something like that and you harm her again…what are you going to say it again?" I yelled at him moving hands away from him, we had never fought this badly that he would actually cry almost. I didn't know what was which worse with seeing my two best friends crying or one almost that I had known for longer and that never had. "You yell at me for trust and stuff but here you are breaking down mine for you…Do you enjoy seeing me like this?"

He frowned, sighing and running a hand over his face, "..I lost control. Okay?" He mumbled something under his breath and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Vi...I don't want you hurting, okay? She's bad for you...you heard the way she talked to you. She's the one who jumped to insult and distrusting you. I'm sorry, just...we need to get out of here...please come with me." His eyes showed he was truly upset, and disgusted with himself, and he held out a pale hand.

"You lost control, huh? What gave you that clue, the minute you yelled back or how about the punch? The only person that's making me hurt is you… she's not bad for me I could open to her…tell her the secret that's been riding on chest for so long…Draco I know what you go thru for the most part…My parents aren't letting Carter have the estate I'm the heir to it all; I have all the pressure of making sure I beat him at every little thing. And plus she has every reason to hate cause right now I hate myself too!" I screamed and complained at him. Letting it all out and falling to me knees my body was too weak; I sobbed again for the second time that day.

He knelt in front of her and held her face in his hands, "Vi...don't you tell a soul.." He whispered, leaning forward and spoke right next to her ear in a shaky voice, "She wasn't lying...about Father." He sounded more terrified than he'd ever been in his entire life, at least as much as Faye had ever heard him. It was enough to worry anyone; But he glanced over his shoulder, looking nervous and hesitantly sliding his hand into hers, "Faye...these guys are seriously dangerous...even to us…we need to leave.."

My body felt frozen…his father was a… I paled considerably that was why Draco…I nodded, "How?" said standing on shaky feet with him helping.

He took my hand and shook his head, frowning, "Not here." Again, he looked over his shoulder with that same fear and managed to get me away from the open area, "..I think we can use the Floo network," He mumbled quietly, lacing his fingers with mine. "I'm sure the Slytherin tents haven't been touched…most of those people out there are.." He shuddered and shook his head, "..anyway. We should be able to do it from our tent.."

I nodded and we ran back to the tent I fumbled in cloak and finally got some of my remaining Floo powder out. We dodged people running right for the tent, my hand almost slipped out of his multiple times but he wouldn't allow it and held mine tighter to the point I felt like I couldn't feel it but that wasn't the problem. We got to the tent, I pushed him toward the fireplace, "You first, I'll stand watch till your gone."

He shook his head, "No. They won't hurt me.." He mumbled, but looked pale, he spoke like he knew them personally…"Just go, Vi, I'll be right behind you," He mumbled lowly, his voice holding no room for argument. His eyes pleaded with me, begging to obey him for a change.

I looked at him and saw the urgency and heard a loud bang and hesitated before grabbing it and pulling him down for a quick kiss…just because I was afraid I would lose him…"You had better be right behind be," I demanded quickly and went to the fireplace and looked up at him; I needed reassurance from him immediately or else I wasn't going.

He nodded "I will, just go" He murmured, waiting patiently, when he heard her shakily cry out, "Malfoy Manor!" he smiled weakly. For a moment he was tempted to stay put for fear of his father, but let it go. A promise was a promise. So he took his own handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace as soon as the green flames were gone. He repeated what she'd spoken, closing his eyes.

I stepped out of the fireplace quickly and saw that we were in the main den there was only a few candles lit. I heard some elves saying that the 'Mistress of Young Master' was there and to alert the head lady herself. I turned around and waited for Draco; he had better of not lied again…I was shaky at the thought and tried to throw it out of my head he trusted me enough to tell me of …his father; I could at least trust him enough to come back to me.

A few moments later Draco stepped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off and sighing, running his fingers through his slightly grimy hair. "I hate the Floo network...so filthy." He grumbled, he would've said more but a frantic Narcissa wrapped him in a tight embrace, burying her face in his shoulder, "Oh Draco!" She nearly sobbed, "I was so worried.." She breathed out weakly.

He looked a little uncomfortable, but his eyes softened and he returned the embrace with closed eyes. "I'm fine, mother, honestly.." He sounded a little annoyed, but Narcissa looked up at him and they shared a knowing look. She looked rather cross herself, but the both of them shared a deep look of fear behind it.

Narcissa slowly pulled back, dabbing at her cheeks with an elegant green satin cloth before smiling a little at Faye. "Ah," She sniffed, "Eudora, it's nice to see you again…I'm glad you're alright."

"Same to you, Mrs. Malfoy," I usually called her Narcissa but only when it was me and her it was our little secret. "I believe I'm going to go rest, is that all right?" I asked after all the fatigue caught up to me I felt wobbly and was dying of exhaustion.

She smiled warmly and nodded, holding a hand out to her, "Of course, dear, I'll take you to the guest room. Draco it would be best if you did the same."

There was a low tone in her voice that he seemed to understand, leaving me out of the loop with their looks and voices, they seemed to have this bond, and they understood each other so well. He nodded and sighed, "Yes, mother. Sleep well, Ivi." He looked straight toward me and gave me a look that I wasn't sure what was saying to me.

"You too," I murmured to him. I grabbed Narcissa's hand, as she led me through the very many elaborate halls. My room was around the corner and two doors down from Draco's, as usual this place couldn't be considered and guest room. It was more like my room just at Draco's place it had all my other stuff here. I even had a wardrobe here.

"Your things were delivered earlier," Narcissa said and glanced sideways, I nodded. I had before, when Draco wasn't looking, already had my stuff delivered here by their house elf in the tent, Bitsy. We went into my room and straight to my closet, she just knew, like her maternal instincts or something that, I was going to need help. She picked out some clothes for me as I went all the way through to the bathroom that was installed inside it. I stripped and sat down inside the water-that had been made before hand; Narcissa came in after me and laid the clothes next to the sink. She came closer before gasping, I looked at her confused, "Your shoulders…what in the name of Merlin happened?" she said coming forward and tracing her fingers along them lightly.

"I…ugh…" I cleared my throat and blocked some tears from the pain of such a simple touch, "I'm not sure. I think I bumped into to people too hard and that's what caused them," I said not looking up at her instead focusing intently on the bruises that were shaped as fingers along my shoulders. Narcissa must have known what they were and why they were there… but I'm not sure if she suspected her own son. She helped me clean and get dressed; before she left she said softly, "You know he's just confused and unsure of what to make of the feelings you're causing inside of him," but before I could ask her what she was talking about she said her biddings and left.

I stayed awake for another hour I was sure everyone was asleep; the blankets were down at my waist because it hurt to have them any further up, I also had to have my head my head tilted up because if I tried to lean my head down too low it caused my throat to throb and ache where it was so raw. And even if all that didn't matter, the fact that if I added any pressure to my hands it hurt, but I was pretty sure that, that pain would be gone tomorrow because it was minor compared to the others. Plus, my eyes hurt from glaring and crying, and embarrassingly my lips were still slightly swollen from the kiss.

I heard Draco's voice as he said 'good night' to his mother and walked by my room, I held my breath to hear better, I didn't hear any footsteps and I knew he couldn't have left with that few. I shut my sore eyes rather quick when he peeped into my room, before going in all the way and shutting the door behind him. I feigned sleep…hoping he wouldn't catch me awake still. Even though I was exhausted, I couldn't find the will to sleep, I just stared at the many decorated walls that I had come accustomed to seeing. It was rather odd considering I was usually the one sneaking into his bedroom because I **always **heard stuff in his house and I knew it wasn't haunted (now that I know of Lucius, it may have been him) I would run to his room and sleep with him. He had gotten used to it after awhile; and would always stay up late enough so that when I ran in, we could get comfortable and sleep. Oddly enough, we never got caught except by one or two elves and we bribed them to be quiet…though I suspect Narcissa knows and keeps quiet about it, but that's just a hunch.

"Don't fake with me, Ivi." He mumbled lowly, his voice sounded tired and old beyond his years, there was a small hint of regret in his voice, but he kept on, "We both know you've never slept well here, Vi," There was a weight on the bed next to her, showing that he sat next to her and placed a hand on her forearm. "Are you still mad at me?" This time his voice was far quieter and held a bit of hesitation in it.

"Like you care…" I pouted half heartedly, pouting out to the wall, my cover was blown. "I guess I'll hafta get use to it huh?" I said my voice trimmed with fear at that thought of staying alone in this scary place. He sighed, moving his hand away.

"Don't be like that, Vi." He grumbled lowly, "I apologized didn't I? You should understand why I acted that way by now," There was a hint of anger bubbling up in his voice.

I reached out and put my hand on top of his, "Are you sleeping here or are we going to your room?" I asked him not wanting to fight at the moment. His arm jerked, like he was about to pull it away but decided against it. His skin was cold compared to hers and he slowly took her hand into his, rising to his feet.

"Vi...I wouldn't suggest either of us..." He cleared his throat, sounding scared again, "Father will want to speak to me when he gets in." There was that cold emotionless mask again, he wore it too well.

"Will you stay in here till I fall asleep then?" I asked, I felt scared for Draco; but I knew I couldn't help in anyway. I sighed at my uselessness, "I'm sorry, you're not a despicable cockroach either," I said, looking up at him for the first time since he came in.

He looked pale and exhausted, there was a faint smudge of blood on his cheek like he'd rubbed something against it, "Sure, why not?" He mumbled lowly, folding one leg under the other and sighing. "Just try and sleep, we'll be back at school tomorrow, away from all this."

I reached up and used my sleeve to wipe away some blood and mumbled my 'night' and closed my eyes and went to sleep fast knowing he was near me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and looked around the room, momentarily wondering where I was at and what had happened; then remembering I was at Draco's, I looked around for him, I blinked and shook my head. I had a lapse of heartache, remembering what had happened between Avery and me, seeing her tear-filled eyes looking at me with so much hate.

A house-elf stepped inside and distracted me; It bowed multiple times," Good to see you awake, Miss. Young Master requires seeing Young Miss after she is dressed, Young Master commanded Bitsy to ask Miss for her presence." I nodded and it bowed and ran from the room to possibly inform Draco that I was awake.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my extra uniform and put it on looking at the clock, which said it was 8:32. It had taken me fifteen minutes to get ready he was probably extremely impatient right now. I sighed and walked out of the room, another house-elf stood there waiting and talking me to the diner.

Draco was sitting there at the breakfast table, having already eaten, his face looked ashen, his eyes half-lidded and nervous. There were faint bruises on his wrists and his right hand's knuckles were deeply bruised –from what I assumed was the punch he'd administered to Avery-.

"Ah. So you finally decided to get up, Ivi?" He asked quietly. His voice cracked slightly, like he was having trouble talking, and I caught him occasionally swallowing hard. He looked like he was about to say something else, but he turned and glanced at the doorway with slightly frightened eyes.

"Father." His voice suddenly sounded forced, more formal than usual. I noticed his hands shaking as he bowed his head respectfully to the man. There were dark rings beneath Lucius's eyes and he looked cross.

"Good morning, Eudora. Try and eat quickly, will you? We're running a bit behind schedule." He sounded resentful when he spoke to me, which was odd and uncommon.

"Yes, sir," I said sitting down as the elves placed fruits and breakfast foods in front of me. I grabbed some and eat quickly as he said; I stood up after wiping my mouth. I didn't glance up at any of the Malfoy's; I could ask Draco and probably not get a response that's good but it's the thought that matters…right?

Draco stood a few feet behind me, keeping his distance. I figured with the looks his father was giving him that it was for the best that I didn't approach him. Once we were all packed and ready each of us took our turn stepping into the fireplace, finding ourselves in a small shop in Diagon Alley. Even now the large shopping plaza amazed.

Diagon Alley was packed as always with wizards (some young with their parents looking mystified, others older and more eager to meet up with friends, dozens were chatting with one another on the cobbled streets) There were hoots of owls and cries of various different animals. Many wizards were outside of their shops beckoning people to come in on bargains. But Draco and I were making their way hastily with Narcissa to Madame Malkin's to get new robes. Lucius had given the money to Narcissa -since he wasn't coming with them to this part- some of their money along with mine to buy our school books for that year. Lucius, on the other hand, was off buying our books for this year, I had given him the money I needed to for when we entered Diagon Alley and he'd left without a word.

We reached the shop with the cloaks and got measured and while the man was looking for some material behind to make some shorter or longer I wasn't sure. The owner came back and they were the perfect length like usual. I didn't look back when the door opened finding it not important too. But looked at Draco weird when he looked at the door and then at me.

Draco scowled as Madame Malkin fit him for his robes, droning on like she always did, he grew a lot over the summer, which was a pain. Her assistant was currently fitting Faye, taking care of her.

The woman who was tending to his robes, lengthening them, she called out softly, "I'll be with you in a moment, we're full for the time being. Just take a look around and see if there's anything you like if you want" And he glanced over his shoulder. Avery stood there, like a deer in headlights. There was a deep bruise across her cheek, the left side of her lower lip was busted open and her eyes were bloodshot. But there was something else about her too. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired, but that wasn't it…her hair. It was at least three or four inches longer the night before, but it seemed that she'd cut it all off. She looked paler than usual, too. Beside her stood Carter. His eyes narrowed the moment he saw the pair of them.

I turned around saw my brother and once was best friend. It broke my heart to see her like that; plus she had cut her hair. I saw Carter's gaze switch from glaring at the both of us to glaring straight at Draco who I just noticed move to stand closer to me. I looked up at him but he was just glaring back at Carter. I only glanced at Avery it was hard to look at her for too long without wanting to bust a gut and apologize at her feet begging for her forgiveness. I looked back over at the assistant as she came up to me holding my robes for me and saying it'll take a little longer on the dress.

Avery busied herself by looking at the dresses with half-lidded eyes. She looked broken down and out of place more than ever. But Carter just placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to mumble something.

Draco smiled, "That dress looks lovely on her, doesn't it mother?"

Narcissa blinked a few times, looking surprised at his open compliment, but smiled, "Ah, yes. It'll go wonderfully with your dress robes, dear," She said softly, obviously catching on to the gloating. "Don't worry about paying for it, dear," The woman smiled up at Faye, "We'll cover it."

"Okay," I mumbled. I knew Draco was just doing that to get on their nerves and it kind of stung but I didn't think about it too long. I was to occupied with the other pair that was in the room. The assistant nodded and went to touch up on the breast part since mine wouldn't be able to hold up it.

I looked up as Carter walked toward us a few steps, "Eudora, I need to speak with you," I nodded. The owner waved over Avery so that she could get to the robes first and then finish up on ball stuff. Draco was watching us with narrowed eyes, he seemed to not like the idea of us on the other side of the shop where he couldn't control anything.

Draco watched Avery walk over with disgust in his eyes, but didn't say anything, just sneered, "Be quick, Vi," He called out loud enough for Carter to hear, "I'm almost finished up and the shop is beginning to reek of mud." He chuckled. Madame Malkin looked up at him with a strict eye and he shrugged, glancing at Narcissa. A cruel smile was on her face now and Avery looked like she was about to cry again. She unfolded her black and yellow robe and slipped into it before stepping up onto the stool where she would be measured at, staring at the floor with her bangs in her eyes.

I walked over and turn to Carter, he looked bad and was still glaring at Draco before turning to me his glare seem to dull the slightest bit. "What is brother?" I looked up at him and tried to keep my face emotionless as possible.

He scoffed, clenching his fists. "Don't call me your brother like you actually give a damn about people," He hissed once they were out of earshot of the others. He grabbed the front of her robes, drawing her closer with narrowed brown eyes. "You can tell dear mum and dad that I won't be returning to the manor for Christmas, or at all for that manner. I'll revoke my name. Molly already said that I can stay with them. So don't expect me to be around anymore after what you did to Avery." He snapped, giving her a light shove as he released her robes and straightened up. "I'm ashamed of you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's not like your going to get the estate anyways," I looked at him and he scoffed, "You know what I hate, I hate when people jump to conclusions without knowing both sides," I said he looked momentarily confused, "Tell me brother what happens to a muggle born when they make a pure-blood of high status mad. Or have secret that could harm them?" I said looking out the window to the people walking by chatting away happily in their carefree lives.

He rolled his eyes, "They're laughed at by the wizarding community," His eyes darkened and he smirked, "Unless it's your fucked up little boyfriend, dear little sister. Then they're killed. Or have you no idea? That group that attacked the grounds last night? Draco's father was in charge." He scowled, chuckling darkly. "Torturing muggles for fun, have you really sunken that low? Or low enough to allow a man to strike a weak young woman? I don't care if you have a good reason. You can't give me any excuse that will make up for what you've done."

I looked back at him with cold eyes, "Unless you think that its low that the only way to protect her from all those awful things is to abandon all ties with her, then yes I have sank that low. To protect my one true best friend or should I say once was. I would of picked any other choices but if I sided with her she would still get hurt but worse and since I wouldn't be of much help it would be pointless; I am of better help this way," I said with a strict and hateful low tone; glaring at him now.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Because not telling her what's happening is totally friend-like of you, I mean what are fucking cell phones for?" He snarled, and then smiled coldly, "And you can have the damn estate, I hate it and all the people who are tied to it. I don't give a damn what my bloodline is. Slytherin purebloods are conniving and manipulative and I won't have anything to do with them." He hissed lowly. "I've already sent someone close to my new family to retrieve my things. I'll be taking care of Avery from now on, because severing ties is one thing. Letting your best friend get punched and not saying a word to defend her?" He scoffed, "Real friendly of you." His brows raised, "What I ever saw in you...I don't know." He added under his breath.

I sighed, "Seriously grow a damn brain, Avery can't act to save her life Draco would catch on immediately. And I would of texted her git but Draco broke my phone that's how he found out we knew each other." I shook my head at his stupidity. "Slytherins are what they are, nothing will change no matter how much people complain it's pointless too. Go ahead move out it's the weak way to do it but at least you grew some balls to finally do it." I was on a roll and had to remember to keep my voice down, "I couldn't say anything I was to shocked at everything that was going on, unlike what you think I almost thru up at the sight of them hanging those people in the air…it was horrible I could barely watch," Though the last little bit I caught just what he meant by I didn't understand maybe it was just admiration.

He drew his arm back, like he was about to hit her, but stopped, scowling. "You truly are pathetic. Oh look. There's your little Death Eater to be, best let you go, you still have an hour to torture poor little muggles and muggleborns." He snorted, brushing past her with a little more force than was needed, not looking back. Draco gave him a dark look that he returned with as much hate as he could muster. The blond Slytherin wandered over to Faye, his brows raised in a question. Narcissa was close behind with two boxes that held Draco and my robes.

I looked away from his questioning gaze and watched as Carter went to talk to Avery. He was smiling and laughing so he had obviously not told her and probably wouldn't, "Where to next?" I asked still not looking at him, though I could feel his gaze driving into my head.

He shrugged, "We meet up with father and leave for King's Cross to load our things into the train early, as always," He mumbled, taking her hand into his as Carter and Avery glanced in their direction. Avery looked like she would be sick, her face going slightly red, and there was a mixture of hurt and disgust in Carter's eyes as he snapped his head back around. He obviously hadn't needed to be fitted for robes, because he was standing next to her rather than on the fitting stool.

I tugged my hand out of his once they both turned around I was slightly mad that he kept doing that just get on their nerves not to do just because he wanted to. I mentally sighed _I knew that it was impossible to ask for _I thought and began walking toward the door, "Well let's find your father and be on our way shall we?" I said.

He looked surprised and slightly annoyed when I jerked my hand out of his, but nodded, his voice harder and colder than before. "Right. He'll be waiting for us, no need to make him impatient," That caused Carter to laugh a little louder than necessary, glancing at Draco in his own personal attempt to get a rise out of the blond, obviously he enjoyed making him mad.

I saw Draco getting mad, "No need to get mad Draco he obviously just has some problems with his manners," I said and after Draco didn't respond or start to walk forward, I yet again sighed in my mind, he was a pain. I grabbed hi hand and pulled him to walk with me out of the store, Narcissa was walking behind us with a small smile gracing her lovely features. I tried to tug my hand once again out of his but he must have been expecting that and held tight. I glanced sideways at him but he was looking straight ahead, his face unreadable.

He kept my hand tight in his grip and bowed his head respectfully to anyone who saw them, once they begun getting closer to the figure that he recognized as Lucius he released my hand and tensed up, straightening up with a small smile on his lips, formal, but there to show that he was enjoying himself. Mainly he did this for Narcissa's sake, as she began to look nervously at him and me.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," I said with a nod of my head with respect. I felt Draco and Narcissa stiffen beside; apparently they didn't trust my acting skills I had many years of practice at it. My pathetic family was what it was manly used on but I used on it on anything and everything else.

Draco bowed his head respectfully as a greeting to his father, "Hello, Eudora, I've had your things taken to Kings Cross, along with Draco's, there's a ministry car waiting for us. Shall we go?" It wasn't a question and he automatically started walking again, obviously not waiting for a "Yes" or a "but I", he was ready to leave which meant that everyone was leaving. Draco walked stiffly, like he was walking on eggshells, careful not to step too close or lag too far behind.

I walked beside Draco and wanted to send some kind of reassurance but I thought better of it, it would probably do us no good if Lucius caught us. We got to the car and settled in; it was Lucius up front with the driver since the seat next to Narcissa was full of our robes and pouch of money; Draco and I sat in the far back.

Draco was stiff as a board, staring out the window with a tense body, obviously he was afraid to even be in the same car as Lucius. Narcissa was the same way, it looked like someone had replaced her backbone with a metal rod, she was sitting up so straight that it looked like it hurt. No one spoke.

Not being able to resist giving him some sort of comfort anymore I slipped my hand into his ninja style. And gave it a good squeeze I didn't risk looking at him would be to suspicious, though I did give quick glance to see if Lucius was looking. He wasn't his face was straight ahead and unmoving.

Draco jumped slightly at the touch, but glanced in my direction, pulling on a strained smile and running his thumb over the top of my hand, chewing lightly on his lower lip. After a moment he mouthed 'I'm sorry', and glanced back out the window, letting me hold his hand for the time being, our hands were hidden behind the middle seats anyway.

I must have been doing it unconsciously or something because I didn't notice at all that I was playing with his fingers-I did it to mine if I was thinking hard- I was curling them in and out, moving them around randomly. I seemed to miss the sideways questioning look that he as throwing at me while I stared out his side of the window. I finally looked at him, after feeling eyes on me for the longest time.

He shivered a little, smiling weakly and turning back to look at me with his head tilted, one brows upraised, he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly-with an apologetic look in my direction- pulled his hand from mine after an affectionate squeeze. "Kings Cross Station, Mr. Malfoy," the driver spoke up, there was a quiver of fear in his voice, as well, it seemed like there were few in the wizarding world who weren't afraid of him.

Narcissa lifted her head, smiling weakly, "Ah, yes." She stepped out of the car, followed by Lucius and handed off the boxes to a small elf that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with a loud CRACK, it was Bitsy. She bowed her head so low that her nose touched the pavement. "Bitsy," Narcissa spoke crisply, "Take these things to the Caste, they are to be left in their respective rooms." The elf bowed again and then was gone just as quickly with that same loud sound as before. Narcissa smiled warmly at Draco, Lucius simply nodded his head. "Enjoy your year, Draco, Eudora. I presume you'll be visiting for Christmas?"

We clamored out of the vehicle, "More than likely, if you'll have me that is," I said with a bow and then straightened up. Looking over at Narcissa and Lucius.

He made a smile that looked more like a cringe, nodding. "Right, of course we will. I'm sure your mother and father will be pleased to join us." Lucius spoke sternly, then nodded to Draco before disappearing with a noise similar to the one the elf had made. Narcissa wrapped him in a tight hug, me following, and smiled warmly to the both of us. "Have fun, you two." She spoke softly, then followed in Lucius's footsteps and apparated away.

Draco sighed. "Ready to go?"

"Unfortunately," I grumbled as I climbed up the train's stairs, we still had ten minutes to kill. I knew he would follow I looked back at him when we were on board, with a brow raised silently asking were we did we go?

He walked past me, down the corridors and towards the end of the train, where a small snake was printed on the door, he opened it and stepped into the compartment. There weren't many people, but they were filing in fast. So he took one of the many seats, resting next to the window as he got comfortable, leaving a spot next to him open for me. But in the moment's hesitation Itook, there was a black-haired girl plopped down in my seat, leaving me to sit across from him in the booth. "Oh hello Draco!" Pansy cooed happily. He looked anything but pleased to see her.

My eye twitched at her screechy, nasally voice and I didn't think I was going to be able to sit thru this for five hours. I was extremely tempted to leave cause while he was occupied with pig face I could find Avery and …do nothing. I looked out the window I felt incredible sad at the realization yet again. I listened to Pansy drone on and on about various stuff that mostly made her look good though I knew she was probably leaving out bad details. I just stared out the window missing Avery and her cuteness that always used to get upset when every I missed with her muggle stuff. I sighed out loud without thinking and continues to watch the trees and wildlife go by.

Draco watched Faye occasionally, only pretending to pay attention to Pansy, but her annoying voice filled his senses, leaving him distracted. So he didn't hear her phone go off. It was a quiet little buzz.

_Carter said you're protecting me. He also said that you were full of shit. Who do I believe? _

her signature was enough to make anyone feel like shit,

'yours truly,

The Filthy Mud-Blood'

I picked up my phone and controlled the emotions on my face as to not give away anything.

_Carter's right I am. u kno how Draco is to u if I can keep him away from u. U wont have to deal w/ his stubborn ass. And I havent ever told u who 2 believe or even what to believe. Though just think back have I ever done anything to u. u were my bestie-always will be even if im not urs._

I sent it to her though it went off onto 3 pages but Avery still got it. I looked back out the window waiting for her reply. I knew she probably still wouldn't believe me but it was good to get it off my chest.

Draco didn't notice, seemingly too focused on Pansy (or tuning her out) to notice. Which was a good thing. A message didn't come back for a good four or five minutes, leaving me on the edge of my seat with nervousness. Finally it came through and was quite a bit longer than the last one.

_..Believing doesn't make it any worse, Faye. That shit hurt..Why would you just drop me for him? ..-sigh- whatever. I just..I don't even want to know..I thought..I thought we were friends. I know you say you're protecting me or whatever..but that's like saying you took a torture curse for me, then turned around and gave me another in the process. I don't want to be protected. So goodbye I _

_reckon.._

_Avery_

I had tears in my eyes after reading it but I sniffled them back and made a reply.

_Of course you don't your a big girl that's shown u can take care of urself. I kno if it was u against him he would lose bt u against the political power he has, will leave u with NOTHING. I kno that it must seem lke I dropped u for him bt wat hes doing is an act it doesn't mean any thing -The hand holding&sweet talk. If it makes u feel any better I got hurt physically by him too. Tho if I wasn't so shocked at everything that was going on I would of stopped him from giving u pain. I screamed so hard at him my throat hurts still._

I sat there waiting I glanced out the window once or twice while waiting for her response if I would get one but mostly gnawed on my lip.

Again, it took a few moments for a reply to come in, Draco had glanced in my direction again, his brows raised. "Carter again?" He asked curiously, his brows furrowed together in a look of concentration. "What did he want with you exactly? Has the great idiot finally decided to revoke the family name and use what little brains he has for a change?" He asked coldly, obviously putting on his full Malfoy mask in front of Pansy.

I almost did a double take but then remember this was what he was like. It made me think for a split second did I seem like that to Avery?

"Of course, He got upset over the stupidest thing and decided he wanted to officially be disowned. Mother and Father were going to do it eventually because of the way he has been acting here recently," I said dodging the first real question. Pansy looked upset that Draco interrupt her just to talk to me about something she knew nothing of.

Pansy sighed, "Stupid boy, he is, good thing he wasn't a Slytherin, oh how embarrassing!" She giggled, "To have a big brother in Gryffindor with those stupid lions." she pinched her nose, "I hear he hangs out with mudbloods like Granger and that freaky Whiteby kid! Can you believe it?" She gasped, giggling and releasing her nose.

Draco looked tense, but just laughed along with her, "Ridiculous, he's a disgrace to the wizarding world." He mumbled lowly, shrugging his shoulders. And that was all it took for Pansy to break off into another rant. This time about how the world would be if **she** ever got to be the Minster of Magic.

_..He laid his fucking hands on you. I'll kill him._

I wanted to shake my head at him and yell at the both of them but bit my tongue. I read the message, my blood ran cold and I texted.

_Well I sorta deserved…I disgraced him in front of another. Don't worry about me the bruises will go away they always do besides he was restraining himself a lot and I antagonized it. It was my stupidity. _

Afterwards I texted thinking she may be sitting with Carter.

_Just don't tell carter. Please_

I almost laughed out loud at her text.

_Whatever. If you're letting him hurt you then I sure as Hell don't want anything to do with that shit._

I texted her back, ignoring the scene in front of me.

_Haha I would never let him do that intentionally this was…a umm different case. Way different. A certain Pig faced girl had me riled up…and like I might be here in a minute._

_Parkinson?' _

It was weird, texting like they'd never fought, like old friends.

_You know..you hurt me really bad Faye..But..Can't we keep sneaking? We just..could do it less often? Fred mentioned that Harry (no being nasty towards him, he's actually quite nice) has an invisibility cloak._

_Ughh.. Yea. And I know&I doubt a thousand sorrys would ever make up for it but I truly am sorry. We can if u want it'll just have to be rare tho unfortunately im literally being put a leash. An I know harrys alright Ive seen him w/ his friends before he seems nice its just we have nothing in common&he prob doesn't wanna talk 2 a Slytherin u know? Most dont _

I smiled out the window she at least wanted to meet and talk. That was good enough, during my bliss I didn't even think to look over at the cute (not even anybodys dreams really) cou-pair. I didn't feel like saving Draco at the moment, he could suffer.

_I think he would...Harry likes everyone. Well…except Draco. But Draco talks down to his best friends, so he protects them._

If Avery had been speaking, I was sure to have heard a bitter tone at the last part.

_Again im sorry. And I don't kno he may not like me since im friends w/ Draco. U guys havent seen the real him what u guys see is a front… ive already said to much but still hes not like that._

Now i was frowning out side, pouting out to the trees that were going by rapidly. I heard Pansy laugh obnoxiously loud and over exaggeratingly. I looked over and saw Draco looking at her with the same 'wtf' face.

_if you say so. Anyway. I think we're gettin close to Hogwarts. Hermione's talking to me again...we're gonna go change into robes. Talk to you sometime I guess. turnin my phone off._

Draco was growing more and more annoyed with Pansy, though he was thankful that the hours had passed by quickly. They always seemed to, despite her obnoxiousness. "Oh, looks like we need to change." He got up abruptly and nearly shoved Pansy from her seat in his rush. Both his trunk as well as mine were above them in the area that held everyone's things. "Thank Salazar for house elves," He mumbled under his breath, quickly grabbing his robes and school uniform and slipping into the restroom that was placed in our compartment.

I stood up as well going over to the door and locking it, "Draco I'm changing out here so don't come till its clear okay?"

I said waiting for his response, I looked over at Pansy to ask her if she needed to change but she was already dressed.

He gave a mumbled sound of understanding, "Yeah, yeah," There was a rustle of fabric from inside as he hastily dressed himself. Pansy looked too excited at the idea of Draco getting dressed, her lips were curled into a wicked little smile. It was kind of creepy. Draco leaned against the door of the bathroom, mumbling in a bored tone. "Let me know when you're all finished out there."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I will, I'd lock your door Pansy out here looks like she's going to come and get you," I snickered and got dressed as well. Her eyes widened incredibly and I heard him choke a bit.

Pansy stared at me with a new kind of hate, practically seething from where she stood. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. "What a foul thing to say!" She hissed out loudly.

I laughed cruelly and looked at her evilly, "It's not as foul as you in general, Did you even talk about something other than yourself on the ride over here," I rolled my eyes at her and looked away. I began finishing buttoning up my shirt, hearing her making gaping fish sounds.

Draco groaned, "Vi, be polite! And would you hurry up out there? This isn't exactly a pleasant place to be! Why can't you just go to the ladies room?" Pansy just stared at me, wide-eyed, her face was bright red.

I scoffed, "If there was anything to be polite to, I would be. And I'm done," I said as I put my cloak on. "Besides its to cramped in there to change."

He quickly stepped out, and Pansy's face went from foul and violent to pleasant, like it'd never happened, "Are those new robes Draco? They look great!" She giggled, clasping her hands together. But Draco flashed Faye a warning look, they both knew they didn't need a fight right now.

I answered for him, "Yes we both got new robes today," I walked over to him and adjust his tie before it annoyed me to no end. I answered and did this so unconsciously I almost forgot we had company and couldn't show to much affectionate.

He looked at me for a moment and nodded, "thanks," He mumbled lowly with a small smile, chuckling to himself and taking a seat. This time I managed to sit next to him. Pansy didn't look too happy about that either.

My hand twitched, I wanted to hold his… I wonder when that started happening? I looked out the window, and tried not to focus on the fact that Pansy was leaning really far over and pushing out her boobs in hopes of getting Draco's attention. I interrupted her, "Draco, what classes do you figure you'll have ?"

He raised a brow and shrugged, "The usual I suppose. Defense, Potions, Transfig, Care for Magical Creatures," He shuddered at that and looked paler than usual for a few moments, "The usual. Hard to tell, I'm really not looking forward to taking classes with that great oaf Hagrid, he's such a waste of time." Pansy nodded eagerly, holding a look of disgust, "Although, he is useful-I mean how else can you get Potter riled up? Other than picking on his disgusting little friends." He snorted, followed by a disgusting snort-like cackle.

I looked away from him, the wanting of holding his hand gone away. I waited the few minutes, for the train to lurch to a stop I stood abruptly and practically thru open the door and walked out. I lost Draco thru the crowds of kids that were getting off. We were at Hogsmeade and walked toward a Carriage. I heard Draco yelling at me to stop but I just kept walking hoping I could find a carriage without him in. I found one with three people in and slipped in; I looked back out the door and saw Draco walk by looking mad looking for. I leaned back and waited for him to walk on by.

There was a dead silence as soon as I was in the carriage. The other inhabitants had obviously been talking until I showed up, because I'd heard them laughing up until I showed my face. There sat Avery and the twins. The both of them went red, their eyes narrowed in my direction. Although due to the glance from Avery they kept their mouths shut. But their usually tanned knuckles were white now. Neither would look at me.

I gulped and tried to open the door but the carriage took off and we were speeding toward the school. I looked out the window; and saw the scenery past by quickly. I wondered if I jumped out now if I would have a fast death, not that anyone would care. Avery, Carter, and Pansy surely would not mind and would laugh at my funeral. Draco would probably would be disappointed and then move on and everyone would forget me. But what really freaked me out was the horses that were pulling the carriage freaked me out every year.

Avery sighed, hugging herself, "Faye..?" She asked quietly, sounding hurt, like she'd expected me to act this way, but didn't really believe it. After a moment she looked down and one of the twins reached out from across the seat where they were both seated to put a hand on her shoulder, sighing and frowning hard. She shrugged his hand off with a quiet, "I'm alright."

I stared at the horses, it was freaky they were so disgusting looking. I stared at it for a little while looking longer before looking over at Avery, "Yes?"

She shook her head and hugged herself, obviously she was satisfied with the response because she relaxed a little bit, staring out the window. After a few more moments of silence she spoke in a low, quiet voice, "They still freak you out…don't they?" Her voice sounded scared now, she was staring like she'd never stared before at what Fred and George would only see as blank space, assuming the carriages were carrying themselves. "..I-I saw something...really bad at the match.." She added, almost so quietly.

I knew what she was talking about, she probably saw someone die. "Now you see why I didn't ever describe them," I said shuddering, "Who did you see?" I whispered afraid at what might hear.

She hugged her knees to her chest, closing her eyes and sighing. Fred and George tensed, looking serious and uncomfortable at the same time. "A kid from school…n-noone you would know...but he was nice to me." She barely managed to mumble out, sounding like she might snap at any moment. But she was holding it together as best as she could manage.

I reached and put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll never go away, but it helps to talk, you saw how better I felt after telling you. Tell someone when you get the chance," I said with a small smile.

She flinched, looking like she was afraid to be touched, she'd been the same way when Fred had reached out to her, it was strange. She'd been off before the two of them had fought, but not like this. That look in her eyes was gut-wrenching. Like she thought anyone who got too close was going to her. Subconsciously a hand rose to her mouth, brushing over the deep bruises, trailing down to

hold her arm loosely. She looked away quickly and dropped it, though.

My eyes narrowed, I knew Avery to well, "Ave, what's wrong?" I said my eyes turning concerning looking her over. A bit of light flashed overhead as the moon slipped out from behind the clouds, illuminating her and the deep bruise on her face, but it was accommodated by a light one over her left cheek and her pale knuckles were bruised and slightly scabbed. "Who did you fight with?" I gave her the no nonsense tone .

Her eyes darkened and she looked away, "I didn't fucking fight with anyone," She growled lowly, like she was ready to fight this until the end to keep it her own personal business. Again the twins seemed to jerk upright and stare at the two, seemingly caught up in the argument. "So drop it. It's not your business, Faye. If you can keep your secrets about Draco, I can keep mine, too." But she looked sick and apologetic as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, her head was bowed and she was shaking again, scooting as far from me as the small Hufflepuff could manage to get. Cowering against the edge of her carriage. "I-I didn't mean it!" Her voice was weak and scratchy, like she was having trouble talking, which explained the way she'd been

"I didn't tell you about Draco, cause you would assume automatically that I really just hated you, like with me protecting you, you can't act worth shit and you know it so I kept it under wraps, but you go and make me feel bad." I said throwing my hands up not really focusing on the carriage members instead choosing to rant, "And plus I really missed you and all you muggleness," I said with a small blush.

Avery let out a weak squeaking noise of terror, hugging herself and trying to bury her face more noticeably in her knees. It was more and more obvious that she expected to be struck at any time. Finally one of the twins spoke up and she looked at him, her face paler than usual-making the bruises more noticeable and painful looking-as his words hung in the air between them all. "Just lay off of her! She's been through a lot of shit in a really fucking short period of time!" It was George, Fred looked surprised, but was nodding in agreement, biting his lip and glaring at Faye,

"Seriously. You're fucking terrifying her!" If it weren't so serious it would've sounded funny to hear the echo-like second voice of Fred next to his brother's. But Avery didn't look amused in the least.

"And you think she's the only one, I've been going through more shit then you two could even imagine!" I screamed I was turning red in the face. "I try to show my feelings once and I get it flung back in my face," I whirled on Avery and saw her cower, "See I told you they wouldn't like me, but no you don't believe me anymore," The carriage stopped after that outburst, I slammed open the door of the carriage and began walking away.

Fred wasn't having any of that, he grabbed her by the sleeve of her robe and jerked her back, his face inches from hers as he hissed menacingly, "You think you've had it hard, Eudora? You had to hurt your best friend. Your fucking best friend was in bed with my mother healing her for nearly seven hours on and off just to put her in a fit state to walk! I don't see you cowering in fear of people that have never laid a hand on you! Are you sitting there almost in tears when someone tries to hold you because you think you'll be beaten senseless? AGAIN?" He snarled, obviously loosing his temper and growing over-protective. "Oh. Does your dearest mommy decide that since you don't have a rich best friend that you're a waste of breath and kick you out on the fucking street?" He added, taking in a deep breath like he wanted to say more. But he was jerked backwards by his twin, who looked at him with narrowed eyes. Avery's retreating figure was shaking with sobs.

"I know more than you think," I said my head down, I looked back up at her and she seemed to stop knowing I was going to say something, "And here I thought you would know that already and come to me on how I got over, Avery if you can't even come to me about advice…" My head fell down and tears were crawling down my cheeks, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to a blob of black and yellow and immediately thought of Draco.

Avery stopped to look at her, scowling harshly at the twins, but breaking into a run with her things in her hands towards the school. George looked at her with emotionless eyes, "You think Avery fucking wanted Fred shouting all that shit? You think she **wants** you to feel bad for her? If she did she'd have fucking told you herself. Seems like for best friends you really don't know each other." He brushed past her, Fred giving Draco a dark look as the both of them ran off in search of the frantic Hufflepuff.

Draco seemed for a moment to want to say something but shrugged it off and put a hand on my back, "We need to get to the feast, I'll talk with you later...I promise. Just...not here." He breathed out lowly, people were beginning to stare and he knew I cared about my reputation just as much as he did.

I whipped my tears on my sleeves, I looked up at him, and he nodded. I turned and put on a wtf-are-you- looking at face at anyone who looked at me, though there was few as that; probably because Draco was also giving the glare but more intensifying. Draco led her to their usual seats, Crabbe and Goyle resting beside each of them. Goyle looked uncomfortable next to me but didn't say a word to us, across the table were Theodore Nott, Zabini Blaise sat in front of us, flanked by their own friends. Thankfully Pansy was far down at the other end of the table.

I waited for the sorting to end, I clapped occasionally when a new kid was added to the Slytherin. Draco looked at me pointedly multiple times, but I ignored him. I chatted mindlessly with Theodore and Zabini, without really expecting response back; they were probably scared of Draco randomly glaring at the two that basically told them talk to her and you die. The sorting hat session was over and the food appeared before us, I picked random things and decided to nibble.

Draco barely ate anything, rising after what seemed like only minutes, glancing at me and giving me a little look that told me that if I planned to talk to him tonight, I'd better be going to the common room soon. Despite the fact that they weren't really supposed to leave early, Dumbledore had ended his speech early and Draco was quick to be rid of the other people around him.

I looked back at my food after nodding at him. After a few minutes I also got up and walked toward the dungeons. I reached the door to our common room after a few minute of walking, and said the password and walked in. Draco was draped on the across the couch he looked slightly peeved; I walked over to the couch that was seated across from his and sat down, "You wanted to talk about something?" I knew what he wanted.

He shrugged, "I figured you did." He closed his eyes, his arms folded behind his head, "I don't plan to start a fight, Vi. But what was that all about exactly? Didn't I say you shouldn't be around the mudblood? And why did that fucking weasel have his hands all over you?" He sounded more and more vicious as he spoke, but he sounded like he was fighting to keep himself under control.

"Don't call ever her that," I said looking sternly at him, "It was nothing, we had a small fight that's all." I said moving past the Weasley question.

He peered at her, rolling his slate-colored eyes before shrugging, "Right." He rose to his feet, his sleeves were pulled back slightly and he wasn't wearing his robes, so the finger-like bruises that graced his unnaturally pale skin stood out against the white of his dress shirt. But he didn't even bother to cover them, heading towards the stairway for the boy's dormitories. "Secret for a secret." Was all he said, seeming nonchalant about it.

"I don't think you would of anyways, besides I'm pretty sure I knew who gave those too..." I trailed off and he stopped looking back over at me; I looked up at him with a brow raised, "I'm sorry, it was probably because of me somehow, I know it is, I was with you all day, I had to of had something to do about it," I looked down at my lap. I was starting to think more and more about I tried to put it out of my mind; cause I knew he wouldn't like that. But starting to think more and more about it the whole picture made since.

"It had nothing to do with you, don't talk like you know father, Vi. Because you don't. He's polite and cordial for you." He grumbled lowly, showing that she'd hit a nerve because his face went cold and emotionless. Like it always did when he was upset with something and didn't want to show it.

"I know and really don't want too. But I do know you Draggie," I looked up at him and gave a small smile and continued when started to open his mouth, "And don't you deny it, I've known you all my life but only moved here 3 and a half years ago. Your like my second best friend ever." I said smiling.

He flinched, knowing who the first was, he opened his mouth to more than likely attack her for what she'd said, but seemed to think better of it and shrugged. "If you say so," He mumbled lightly, in his own little way he was accepting her comment and thanking her. He just had a habit of not saying those things out loud and she knew it. "Well. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Possible but night," I said standing up and started walking toward the girls dorm area. "I'm hanging with Jade tomorrow, your owning rights have been rebuked," I looked back over my shoulder and gave him a sexy smirk -or what I hope was a sexy one like his was sometimes- as he was going up to the next small set of steps.

He froze, then chuckled, "Well, good luck with that, but remember Vi," He glanced at me, brows raised as he smirked, a bit of himself coming back into his features. "No matter what, my owning rights aren't ever "rebuked", she's not a mudblood, I could care less if you spend time with her." then he leaned back against the wall that surrounded the steps leading to the dorms. "You're mine. Forever. Keep it in mind." He didn't give me time to respond, the door to the stairs was closed and he was gone.

I blinked processing what he just said, did he just **say out loud **that I…for what? I almost lost my head and stumbled up the small amount of steps that were there, I blushed it was so weird of me to think like this. I shook my head and finished going into the dorm; I didn't even think to look back at what was nagging at the back of my head. Pansy stood their fuming.

-AVERY-

I had decided to skip the feast altogether after the run-in with Faye and snuck out to The Black Lake, sucking down clouds of smoke to ease my nerves. I was vaguely thankful for the moonlight, but it let me see all those damned disgusting bruises. I don't really know for sure how long I was out there by myself, curled up next to the large oak that overlooked the side of the lake. But I know I started to get cold soon enough. I cursed lightly under my breath; Ireland was always so fucking cold up in the mountains. But I just rested my forehead against my knees, rubbing at my face until my skin was raw and sore. While I was out there with time to think I considered just dropping out of Hogwarts all together. If it was going to be like this every time I saw Faye...maybe I should.

But before I could think further on the subject I heard a quiet little crack of a twig. I jumped, my eyes going wide. Fear crawled in around me and I had my hand in the inner pocket of my robe, reaching for my wand to protect myself.

"Wh-who's there?" I squeaked, swallowing hard despite the slight burn that was still there from...I shook my head and closed my eyes, "St-stay back!"

"Calm down, it's just me," A tall red-head said as he came out of the woods, one of the twins. I still didn't know them well enough to tell them apart. He must've caught onto this, because he smiled for a moment and brushed his bangs back from his bright blue eyes, "George, I'm alone. Because..well I absolutely refused to let Fred anywhere near you for tonight…Hell maybe even longer than that," He walked a little closer, but seemed to consider the fact I didn't want anyone near me, and sat about five feet away.

I peered up at him before I hugged myself tight to fight away the cold, tucking my chin behind my knees. "..What for?" I didn't mean to sound as pathetic as I did, I just didn't have a damn voice. "..It's not like I could do anything," I added with a little shrug, tucking my bangs back behind my ear and cringing lightly. "fuck.." I gingerly applied pressure to the side of my head, screwing my eyes tightly shut.

"Are you okay?" He looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, "Ugh...I mean, any worse?" He added, looking confusing, and leaned a bit toward me, making me cringe. "What Faye said was barking out of order, she was just being a bitch and has no idea what she's talking about. She's probably never had a bruise in her life, I bet she doesn't even know what it's like to be afraid," He looked like he was about to continue bashing her, but I guess the look I gave him made him decide against it, because he shut up.

I felt my blood boiling, my face suddenly felt hot and I clenched my fists and teeth, despite the pain that shot through my temples and fingers. I could've cried right there from all the pain, it burned, but I bit it back and trembled as little as possible, "Shut your fucking mouth right now," I snapped, a little more conviction in my voice than I thought I could manage. "You don't know a single damn thing about her! So shut up and stop talking like you do! You have **no** idea what she's been through." I felt sick, after all the things she put me through-I wasn't really sure I even believed her about protecting me, I didn't want to either, it made me want to hate her-, "Yeah, so she fucked me over, yeah, she's-" I held my hands up to make quotation marks in the air, "_'protecting'_ me. I have every fucking right to be upset with her if I choose to, but **you** don't have any God damned right to say a word against her. Especially if you don't know her." I had to stop. My throat was raw and burning again and I couldn't breathe. I'd torn open a few of the scabs over my hands and pierced my palms with my nails from squeezing them into tight fists. It stung like a bitch! I lifted my hand to my lips and licked at the blood, sighing and refusing to meet his gaze. I didn't want to see whatever emotion would be held there.

"I…why are you protecting her?" He said, sounding absolutely lost as to why she would do that. "As far as I can see, and know, she's like every other Slytherin, who are all unemotional bastards that have corks screwed so far up there arses that they taste the damn wood. I don't think you understand how awful she is. You heard her before, she doesn't care, and she's just playing you. How can you take up for someone like that?" He said, obviously trying extremely hard not to yell, but he was glaring murderously at the lake water. For a moment I was too afraid to speak up, but I didn't care what he did, I wouldn't let him talk about her like that. What she did to me was my business; I'd deal with it in my own time. I lit up a cigarette and glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. I wanted to get up and leave, but I couldn't just walk off and leave her name un-defended.

"George. You don't fucking know her. She's my..." I shivered and dug my teeth into my busted lower lip. It felt like someone was burning it, but I ignored that, it was good motivation to keep going.

Once I released the abused flesh I found my voice again, "She was my best friend...She could literally stab me in the back…rather than figuratively, and I'd still fucking defend her. Maybe I am just a damned doormat and a pathetic little piece of shit mudblood. But I have my damned loyalty and I plan to keep that. Or I'm no better than my filthy..." I bit my tongue, I didn't want to talk about that, I hadn't told anyone what actually happened to me at the match, let alone at home. I didn't want to, either. But for a moment I'm sure the fear was back on my face, because I know I sure as Hell felt it everywhere else just thinking about it.

"Your filthy what..friend? ..What are we going to say? Why are you scared Avery? You can tell me, I can keep a secret like no one," He said moving a bit closer with a look of concern on his face that made me want to trust him. He looked like he was in as much pain as I was, just seeing me like this must have torn him up, and I feared he blamed himself for my current emotional pain.

I flinched wanting to jump away from him once I realized he was getting nearer. I wanted to trust him, I really did, but…Just being close to someone made me feel trapped and like I was going to get hurt all over again, but I swallowed hard, staring down at my hands to distract me. "I was going to say I'd..I'd be no better than my filthy damned mother." I was surprised at how bitter I sounded, but I continued anyway, "She's an abusive, sadistic bitch."

His face contorted from concerned to enraged and I suddenly regretted saying anything, "Your own fucking mother, did …_this_…to you?" I was terrified, he was _shaking_ with anger. He looked up at me and his eyes were blood shot, they held such a harsh glare..I wondered-briefly-if anyone else had ever seen this side of him. But apparently I looked about as horrified as I felt, because after a moment of him staring me down he seemed to snap out of it.

His features softened only the tiniest bit, and before I could register anything he lurched forward and grabbed me in a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…But...That makes me so angry that she would do that to you!" He held on to me as if his life depended on it, "Why did she do it?" He asked through gritted teeth, his breath warm against my ear. That was enough to snap me out of it.

I wriggled to get away at first, completely terrified of this side of George. I'd rarely ever seen it, and when he got like that it was downright horrifying to be near, he seemed to be calming down, but I was still scared of being close by. But after a moment I just closed my eyes so tightly shut that little lights popped in front of them, whimpering at the pain that washed over me from the tight embrace. I did all I could to calm myself and shivered slightly, sighing as I bit back a million and one different emotions.

"I.." It was hard to talk, but I took a deep breath and tried again, nestling my head against his chest and ignoring the warning bells going off like crazy in my head that I'd get hurt if this kept on. "I-I'm nothing...wi-without Faye, George..no-nothing. She has…money and power and…mom, she just…she.." I couldn't breathe. After a few deep inhales and shuddery breaths I tried again, "Mom...she hurt me…but not as much as...as.." I couldn't do it.

"You are not nothing. Don't. You. Ever. Think. That. Your mom doesn't know shit," He murmured into my ear, his tight grip was slightly looser, though it still held me securely in place against him. "You're a beautiful, sweet, and…and…um yeah a..umm..well a good person," He finished lamely, obviously embarrassed at his own words, though I doubted he had anything on me there. He nestled his face against my head, nuzzling into my hair. "I umm… I mean….yeah."

I felt my face warm up, gripping his shirt tightly and whining softly, "Ge-george…Yo-you're weird." Was all I could manage, it made me feel stupid, he was really warm and comforting, but his skin felt cold against my face.

"I-I'm nothing special, seriously…You're just trying to make me feel better." I whined quietly, hiding my face in his shirt now. "I'm just...I'm...a stupid little nobody.." I mumbled against the cloth, it smelled good. I had to pull away, it was making my head spin and I think I could start to like that. He let out a laugh that vibrated through his chest,

"Thanks, and you are too, I'll tell you that every day if that's what it takes to get it through to you. You aren't nobody unless nobody is this really great person that can make anyone fall in love with them…. I mean, like a friend and stuff , you know not like a lover … I mean you could definitely be…"

I stared up at him with wide eyes, suddenly thinking that if I went any redder I'd burst a blood-vessel, but I couldn't focus on it anymore because I was gaping and whining quietly, "What the Hell George..?" I gasped out, bringing my hands up to my face. "..What is it with you and Carter and making all those weird damn comments?" I couldn't think of anything better to say than that. "I...no one is stupid enough to think like that..about me." I mumbled, running my hands over my face in failed attempt to rub away the blush.

"Then I must be very stupid then huh?" If I'd even managed to get rid of the heat in my face, it wouldn't have lasted as he mumbled against my neck. I felt my heart jump into my throat when I felt his teeth against my skin, nibbling on my neck. I knew he could feel the way my pulse skyrocketed and I felt embarrassed as my breath began to hitch. He moved his lips upward, tracing his tongue along my neck, up to my ear before nibbling at the lobe again. I tingled from head to toe, all the way to my fingertips, his breath was hot and distracting.

"We do it 'cause you're so delectable.." He kissed my jawbone, "…and irresistible" he nibbled lightly along my neck," "…and delicious," He breathed out the last bit, his lips ghosting across my cheeks as he moved slowly to my lips. One of his hands was placed on the back of my head, moving or holding her in place; I wasn't sure which. His other hand found itself a place on my lower back, pulling me tighter to him.

And then it happened, I felt my heart stop beating. I never wanted to resurface from the safety of his chest when the first moan passed my lips. I stared at him with wide eyes as he inched closer, trying to catch my breath, all I could think was how warm he was and that I wanted to curl up and die because surely he'd pull back and start laughing at me for being so predictable. Then he'd run off and gloat that I..I liked him being like this with me!

But then all of my thoughts swirled into a mixed up mess, all I knew was his lips were warm and damp and I was leaning into him. Then it was gone and everything got a little colder and I was embarrassed. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but a kiss all the same…A kiss that just happened to be my first.

"Believe me now?" he asked his voice husky and sexy and I wanted to melt away right then and there. I couldn't do anything but cling to his shirt for dear life; if I could I would've died and ended it quickly. The jolts of electricity from his attention were still lingering throughout me and I waited, so caught up in the blood pounding in my ears I nearly didn't realize he'd said anything. "..Yo-you...I mean...I...wh-what?"

"I'll take that as a yes, you should get some sleep. It would be too embarrassing for you, if I have to carry you to the Hospital Wing because you fainted from too much blood to the brain," He said smirking down, "Seeing as you're not used to someone telling you the truth," He was leaning closer again, I just stared at him like a brainless git.

"..I...wha-what's a yes?" I asked quietly, peering up at him with a tilted head, completely lost. I think poor George has a screw loose. But I just chewed on my lip; the tingles were starting to go away when it hit me for the first time. "Yo-you stole my first kiss!" I didn't realize I said it until I had a hand clamped over my mouth, eyes wide. But what scared me was that I didn't mind it!

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, "Did you not like that?" he laughed happily, staring down at me with amused eyes, "That you are _so_ adorable, especially the blush, you have n idea what I want to do to you right now…"He purred against the junction of my neck and shoulder, making me shudder and close my eyes. I didn't understand him, sometimes. Scratch that. Ever. He took in a deep breath before finally letting go and stepping back. He bent down and kissed me right next to my lips before spinning on his heel and looking back, holding out his hand. "Shall we go?"

I wish I hadn't stood up, because my whole world started to spin and I was just trying to figure out what the Hell just happened. I didn't even realize I had a hand to my lips, I was just standing there like an idiot, staring up at him, "..I.." Damn it. Where in the Hell did my voice go to? I took a few breaths, pressing the heels of my hands against my eyes to try and focus better. But I only managed to make my vision blurry, so I had to blink hard. But I still hadn't moved, let alone spoken.

He grabbed my hand, surprising me out of my thoughts, "If I knew my kisses shut you up and made you freeze up, I would of done it so long ago!" He said, grinning back at me as he led me back to the school. We were back in the safety of Hogwarts after a few minutes, I vaguely remember the sound of George prattling on but can't recall what he said, I was too lost in my thoughts. He turned back to me quickly, catching me by surprise and pulling me close and whispering in my ear, "Good night, my beauty. I hope you have dreams of me, I know I will of you," then pulled away and flashed before leaning in for an Eskimo kiss that left me gaping after him for a moment as he walked away, I stared at his retreating figure a bit longer.

It took me a few minutes to register that we'd moved at all, let alone that I was back at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, hadn't we just been standing outside? I felt my face burn and hurriedly murmured the password. I didn't stop moving until I curled up on my bed, squealing into my pillow. Had that seriously just happened? I managed to snuggle up under my blankets, still dressed in my uniform, and drift off to sleep without a single bad thought.

-AVERY-

It was mid-day we had got our class schedule earlier that day, and we were now in potions with Snape. And with the Hufflepuff's. with Draco sitting next tom me at the table…a bit too close. He occasionally glared over at Avery; and made jokes which I pointlessly ignored and did the same when asking me questions and he would make a comment that I had not went to sleep when I was supposed. I sighed mentally and waited for Snape to come and start the class. Finally Snape did come in and looked around the class room with calculating eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Avery, but she just ignored him. She seemed a little less broken down than she'd been earlier, but there was something about her. It wasn't quite happy, but at least she wasn't miserable. She sat up a little straighter and didn't flinch quite as often when someone moved towards her. Although she refused to look in the direction of the Slytherin half of the room.

Snape stood at the front of the class, obviously not caring who was in a conversation or unprepared, as he flipped a chalkboard over that was covered in his messy scrawl he droned in his usual melodramatic tone, "It seems you've all survived your summer holidays and returned to us, good as new." Although when he glanced at the Hufflepuffs he didn't seem to pleased at this fact. "Now. Pair up, we'll be working on a Wit-Sharpening potion." He flicked his wands and each shade that allowed light into his windows was pulled down to fill the room with the eerie flicker of candle light.

Very few moved and if they did it was to trade places with someone…in the same house. And began working not mingling with the other houses. Draco sent Crabbe and Goyle another joke before he turned back to the table and stood up from the stool and stood with me…yet again too close. But when I glanced up at him he was smiling a cruel smile over to the Hufflepuffs. I elbowed him in the stomach though no one noticed and he looked down at me.

He made a face making a face that showed his disapproved of the action, but before he could say anything, Snape had stood up from his desk.

"Now. This won't do." Snape murmured clearly enough for the class to hear and pay attention to him. "I suppose I'll pair you up myself, it'll do you some good to experience a bit of...inter-house mingling."

I looked curiously at the Potions Master, maybe Dumbledore had requested this new tactic. I heard various sighs and mumbled complaints from our side, then a chorus of shudders and various wide-eyed, skittish looks from the Hufflepuffs.

"Alright, you have a few moments to pair up with someone or else I'm pairing," said looking pointedly at the two houses.

"Well Avery's the **best **in potions. I'll take her," I said so that the Slytherins around me heard -they made jokes about how I was just going to make her do all the work-. I walked and stood next to Avery; A **few **other Slytherins moved to grab other smart ones. I looked over at Draco he was glaring at us as I expected he would.

"Well I have to pair up the rest you then?" Snape stated more than asked and did so.

Avery looked like she'd turned to stone, but bounced back quickly, she already had her Cauldron o nits burner and was dicing ingredients without looking through the book. Her voice was low and slightly cracked, but sounded like it was improving.

"Sir, do you have any more…" She flinched when his black, beetle-like eyes were on her,"…Beetle eyes?" Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked like she could die right there and then. "I…I mean gingerroot."

He scowled, pointing to the supply closet, setting his gaze on me, "Miss Vaisey, you wouldn't mind fetching a bit more gingerroot for your partner?" She might just get confused, as it seems to be happening quite frequently. Or perhaps you just can't read, miss Whiteby?" Her face went beet red.

I looked at him, with leveled eyes, "I'm sure she can read just fine. But I would be helpful I got more," I said with a nod toward him and brought back some. Snape had moved onto another table, "You know he does actually have a heart just don't know how to show it or if he should," I stated not sure if I was talking about Draco or Snape, "Hmmm… can you explain what your doing? Potions were not my strongest subject," I asked looking at the stuff with half-interest I was more of Transfiguration person.

She shrugged , having nearly regained her normal color, "It's in you book. Just dice the gingerroot evenly and add it in when I say," She sprinkled whatever she'd cut up into the boiling Cauldron and then dropped a few tablespoons of pumpkin juice, the mixture turned pale pinkish red, "Quick with the gingerroot, don't forget, cut it **even**."

"Right, Right even," I grumbled and became cutting them up evenly. I looked up waiting for her to say when; I glanced down at the book put making sure to keep a ear open. I ran over directions and ingredients. I glanced sideway from the side position that I was at and I saw everyone working and paying attention to what they were dong…except Draco he was looking over at us or rather me with a glowering face. He gave me a look that I didn't think I was going to like; I was probably going to be chewed out over this. More than that really he was probably extremely mad at me right now; I did promise not to talk to her but this school so unless he wants me to fail he'll get over it…I hope. My throat closed up, he did say he owned me…forever…I'm pretty sure if what I claimed as mine disobeyed me and right in front of me I would be pretty mad too. But I should of known better but it feels so good to talk to Avery normally in front of _people, _I liked it.

She didn't look at me any more than she had to, obviously aware of Draco's angry glare in their direction. Our potion was a bright green now, so she looked "Right. Add in the Armadillo Bile," She murmured, running a hand through her short, dual-colored hair.

"Kay," I mumbled turning away from Draco's intense glare, I added the Bile into the concoction. I swallowed and we began finishing up though most of the groups were nowhere near finished. Snape walked by us sneering down at Avery but still giving us a nod; the bell rung unfortunately I wanted to talk to Avery but I knew how she got when working with potions and was hoping we would have at least a small time to talk but I guess not. I grabbed my stuff and went walking toward the door; I wasn't surprised too much when Draco came to walk beside though no one came near seeing the death glare in his face. I could feel the icy chill that seemed to hang around him; he wouldn't look at me and just continued walking with the same pace as me with Crabbe and Goyle behind us.

Draco scowled, his eyes directly ahead. "If it weren't for the fact that you're using the mudblood for her Potions skills, I'd think you were trying to disobey me, Vi." He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear as the both of us headed off for our next class. He shuddered slightly, "Ugh…Charms with the Ravens," He grumbled to himself, obviously not wanting to stay on the subject of Avery for any longer than to scold me in his own polite way.

I chuckled, "Isn't that why you got the new owl named after me cause I don't ever listen to you?" I asked with a small playful smile on my lips though I kind of slipping around the Avery thing. "Charms are wonderful. And the Ravenclaws are okay," I stated looking up and over at him for a quick moment.

He rolled his eyes and glanced at me, a bit longer than usual, "I named the ruddy owl after you to give you an example," He whispered, gripping my wrist loosely and tugging me into a covered, empty stair-well. We were hidden by shadows as well as a long cloth that bore Hogwarts' crest. His lips were curled into a smile as he reached for my other wrist. His lips were hovering over my neck and he whispered lowly, "Because I plan to make you obedient, Vi, don't you doubt that."

"I hope you have a lot of time then Draggie," I whispered even though we were alone in the stair-case. "I've never be one to follow your orders even when we were little remember," I said looking down where he was near my neck he seemed to have a fetish for my neck and collar bone area. Also a major fetish of controlling everything; especially me he has a want- no need for controlling me.

He lifted my wrists above my head, pinning them there with one hand while the other rested on my side. "You're obeying me so far, aren't you?" He whispered against the skin, grazing his teeth lightly over the area before his lips wrapped around an area that would be covered by my shirt-collar, biting down lightly at first. He nipped and nibbled at the beginning, rolling his tongue in slow semi-circles over the warm skin, but he seemed to think that this wasn't enough. Because the pressure of his teeth intensified, although not in a painful way. Somehow he managed to find the most sensitive nerve to bite, focusing on it as he pressed himself more firmly against me; I moaned at the feeling though it was a low one. Slowly he pulled back, licking his lips and blowing lightly on the dampened mark he left. "Are you going to obey me, Vi?" His voice was lower than usual and a bit more gruff, even in the shadowy stairway it was easy to see the glazed-over look in his eyes.

"Only if you keep doing that," I said my breathing ruff, somewhat embarrassed by the sound that had came out of my mouth. I shivered as he blew again and pressed myself into him; it was awkward since my hands were against the wall -though I wasn't complaining- but that was it considering most of me was pressed against him. I couldn't think straight his mouth was a fantastic distraction and I completely forgot about everything.

He chuckled lowly, kissing up my neck and along my jaw, "I'll have to think about that," His voice dripped with sarcasm as he brushed his lips against mine so lightly that it was hard to tell if they'd touched at all. Obviously he was out to torture me before we ran off to class. When I tried to kiss him, he leaned back, just out of reach, then went in closely to repeat this. He teased me like this three or four more times before he released my wrists, "My, my, we'll be late to class at this rate," At first it seemed like he wasn't going to give me a kiss at all, as he turned slightly like he planned to walk away. But he grabbed the sleeve of my robe in one hand and the base of my neck with the other, his fingers buried in my hair. "Hopefully you'll listen a little more from now on," He spoke barely above a whisper before pressing his lips to mine in a demanding and deep kiss.

I pressed myself into him and gave into the touch of his lips against mine, it was an indescribably amazing. We hadn't kiss since the Quidditch cup and I was desperately wanting another one all this time…I wonder if Draco had wanted one all this time too. Wait, is this an act? I wasn't able to concentrate on it anymore because he must of noticed that I wasn't paying attention or wasn't into as before because his kiss became more dominating. I tried fighting against him his hand that was holding my sleeve let go and traced circles along my spine sending even more tingles up and down it.

He nipped at my lip for a moment before delving his tongue shamelessly past my lips to wrestle hungrily with my own. He moved his hands away from me for a moment, grabbing my hips and pulling me close to him. But he seemed to think better of this, pushing me away and taking a deep breath once our lips were separated. He licked his with a devilish grin, "Oi, did I need that.." He murmured, more to himself than to me.

I licked my lips still tasting him, my fingers grazed over my swollen lips. I looked over at him when he spoke and smirked, "Me and you both," I moved my fingers to my neck and felt the skin puffed up, I figured there was a mark that anyone would be able to see, "Great now everyone's going to see what you did," I said and pouted.

He rolled his eyes and moved the collar of my dress shirt back into place, seemingly amazed that I thought he was stupid enough to not have thought about that. "Your uniform covers it, Vi." He stated simply, heading back towards the cloth that hid them so well. "We best be getting to class, might try to calm yourself, you're awful flushed." He winked before stepping out from behind there.

I blushed and tried to calm down, fanning myself; he had to go and say that didn't he. He kissed me at **school, **where there was a greater chance of us getting caught. And…and…he with …his …his tongue… and mine. I stepped out of the curtain if I stayed in the area where we just…made out. I may not ever stop blushing, I stepped and glided by people; the air felt great against my hot cheeks after a few short moments I slowed down a small bit. I don't think I'll be able to look at him without…I turned into the classroom and sat down unconsciously next to Draco. It was like my body knew exactly where he was and went to him…oh my Salazar it was exactly like that. I almost did a double take; I seriously did that… He had me trained already or at least my subconscious mind. It made me want to say no and rebel against him I don't know why but I liked when he showed that more dominant side of him he seemed more interesting and arousing…I blushed again and laid my head down on the table. My blush was back full force though I don't think it really left.

Draco just chuckled under his breath, folding his arms on the table before him with half-lidded eyes. Up in front Professor Flitwick stood upon his tower of textbooks just so he could see over the heads of his students and look at everyone. He clasped his hands together and smiled, "Ah, alright! Today we'll be working on floating charms, class!" He cried out excitedly in his squeaky little voice. He lifted his wand and easily distributed a small square pillow to each student before continuing. "Your goal is to successfully lift and transport these pillows into their boxes."

I lifted up my head without looking at Draco; begging on the project at hand and concentrating on the task. Jade beside me -a Ravenclaw I had known for year and a half- was beside and we were both further than other people. Most were missing or didn't let go soon, or couldn't let go and end up failing. Some were also cheating and were occasionally getting caught. Draco was beside me struggling but was trying not to show it like usual; I was tempted to help him but I didn't know if he would appreciate that. I saw Pansy a couple seat down noticing the same thing, it got my blood boiling when she put on a grin that was meant for trouble and began to get up. I scooted closer to Draco, forgetting about our little…session for a bit. And began to help; I was loving the face she made when she saw Draco actually paying somewhat attention which was more than he had ever given her.

Draco was scowling in concentration now, obviously having a bit more trouble -like half of the class- the Ravenclaws were too damn good at this, it frustrated him. He began flicking his wand a bit more forcefully, sighing as his pillow gave a feeble attempt of rising before it hit the table in front of him again. "Oh for Salazar's sake.." He hissed lowly, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. "This shouldn't be so complex," He murmured to himself before giving it another shot. His face was somewhat red, he was failing in front of Ravenclaws!

I leaned over to him and whispered, "If you relax and try it you may get further than you'd think," Draco seemed to ignore me for a moment before trying it the pillow float for a while before he lost his concentration. "Here, like this," I said before lifting up his pillow with my wand, "Watch my wrist so you can get it right," I didn't look at him he was probably scowling not liking the fact he has to have help from me.

Jade had just got her pillow into the box when she must of noticed me scoot closer to Draco and wondered what it was all about because she, "Hey Faye, does it normally take your boyfriend this long to put stuff in?"

"Wha…What are..you….you….you… talking about? There is nothing going on between us at all," I said blushing madly, "Where just friends and all cause you know friends help friends and….and…" I was so red in the face…I think Avery wore off on me too much last class.

Jade folded her arms over her chest and watched his feeble attempts. She couldn't help snicker each time he about had it and failed.

After a moment of scowling in her direction he went back to his own business. "This is pointless," He grumbled under his breath, but added a quiet, irate "Wingardium Leviosa!" And his wrist moved a bit more like mine had. Finally he managed to have it float half-way to the front of the classroom. Where it proceeded to hit the floor about a foot from where the box was. "..ugh." He got to his feet, not about to attempt coaxing the damned pouf back to him.

"You're such cheater," I said mumbling under my breath to him. He didn't look down at me instead continued what he was doing and made the pouf go into the box from there. He sat down with out the professor noticing because he was talking to another student about something. I shook my head at him slightly, and smiled at him; Draco wasn't going to change just because I wanted to you and I didn't want to change him either…just maybe less cheating. I looked over at Jade seeing her hiding an amused smile, she was obviously holding back laughter.

"Jade, how was your summer?" I asked politely like I always do to people, except Draco Putting my wand in my lap with my hands. Draco was talking to someone though I knew he had any ear on the conversation…because he was that possessive.

Professor Flitwick walked around, helping out any of the students that seemed to be struggling, which for the most part tended to be the Slytherin population, as almost all of the Ravenclaws had gotten their pillows back into the box with ease. He was now giving those who had completed the first assignment a book to do the same with. "Now, this one is a bit heavier, please do try and be careful, won't you? We don't need anyone going to Madam Pomfrey with a head injury from these books."

I heard Draco and some other Slytherin's chuckle and make jokes about how they wished the Gryffindor's where to hit some in the head. I sighed and my hand covered my smile there were some Gryffindor's I couldn't just stand and would love to see that happen to them.

"It was okay. It was quite boring, if I do say so. How was yours Faye?" Jade replied picking up her wand to deliver her book to the box. She was better than most people at charms but she still wasn't the best and had to try twice.

Draco simply scowled at the book so hard one would expect it to burst into flames, but regrettably it stayed there in one whole un-scorched piece. "It's taunting me." He mumbled with a pout, giving it a shot. The heavy hard-back gave a weak wiggle before falling still again. "..When am I **ever** going to need this?" He groaned to himself, his chin resting in his palm as he gave up. Flitwick was quick to notice this and began moving in the irate blonde's direction. Draco shot to his feet and frustrated gave it another shot to keep the elf away. It worked.

"Umm…" I said reminiscing on the fact that I practically live over at Draco's but snapped out of my ,"Mine was the same as usual, though father did buy me a Nundu, randomly and when I asked why he said for a pre-gift…or something like that" I said my brows wrinkling. I turned and saw Draco having major problems and decided I'd help him before Pansy did.

"Oh Salazar you are helpless," I said as I stood up and quickly put mine away after about three times of trying-I brought it back each time- before turning to help him. He was scowling hard at me, he was jealous I think or mad. "You just need to concentrate, and you can use this for tons of stuff, like when you don't want to get up and get something or when it's across the room you can do it without using to much effort…unless you're a bloody idiot," I explained and mumbled the last part hoping he wouldn't hear it.

Finally he got it, waving her off, "I've got it, I've got it. Just go chat with your smart little friend there," He snapped, although he sounded more irritated than angry, she walked all over his pride. "I can do it." And apparently the book was a good outlet for his frustration, because he glared hard, flicked his wrist, and sent it to the shelf it belonged on.

Jade raised her eyebrows and said, "You're dad got you a big mean grey cat? What are you going to do with that thing? Ride it around?" She watched the exchanged between the two and just shook her head. It was none of her business. Jade picked up her charms book and skimmed through it. She was starting to get bored and probably wished kind of wished it was time for lunch.

"See there Draco, a little concentration and you do wonderfully," I said smiling at him and sitting down, I knew he was irritated and would probably pick fun at some one to feel better because he knows no other way too. I turned too Jade and answered her onslaught of questions.

"Yes that's exactly what I asked mother but she just smiled and that's it she usual says something else. It's rather a pain…I hear from mother who's taking care of it…" I said almost letting it slip that **I **knew what it was like.

Jade raised her eyebrow at me sudden end to whatever she was saying but said nothing about it. "Well, what'd you name the beast?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I hadn't really thought about it" I said looking out to the wall, I heard Draco laugh cruelly at something and I grinned like a mad man, "I'm going to name it Draggie," I said slightly louder than necessary, and smiled when I sensed Draco stiffen a little but know one seemed to notice. "I think it would be a fitting name don't you?" I said knowing she wouldn't get the joke, only Slytherins and Avery-I accidentally let it slip to her I say it to him- had ever heard me call him that because I knew that if I did and it wasn't under my breath he would probably freak and be extremely mad; he already glared at Pansy for doing it with her annoying nickname that she had him.

Draco lifted a brow, listening to the girl's conversation for a moment, he was curious to find out the name and was almost jealous that she would spending time with it.

Jade thinking she knew what I meant replied, "Ah, so it has a temper like a dragon? Too bad it doesn't spit out flames as well. Eh, on second thought it's probably best it doesn't."

"Nah no temper it's rather loving and cuddly…unlike a certain Draggie I know," I murmured the last part knowing only Draco could hear me…he was more than likely listening now.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, although he passed it off by nodding towards a Ravenclaw girl who'd managed to hit one of her housemates in the back of the head with her book. His lips curled into a knowing smile as he leaned over and whispered quietly to me, "I'm sure the great brute doesn't listen to you,"

"And sadly no flames, but he follows me around me like a puppy and **listens** to me very well, It's a wonderful thing," I said putting a little bit of emphases on 'listens'; answering Draco. I grinned when out of the corner of my eye when he looked pouty.

~~~(Jade PV)

Jade cocked her head slightly to the side and studied Faye. She was acting so weird today. Jade looked from her to Draco, it seemed it was because of him. She began to wonder what was going on. It didn't seem as if it was bad. To her it was kind of cute. Jade smiled and said, "Yes, it is wonderful when things listen to you. And hey Faye, how much longer do we have in here. I'm kind of getting tired of your half of the room not being able to do anything right. They put Charms to shame."

"Yes they do, I'm guessing we have a few…"I got cut by the bell and grinned at Jade, "Well that was perfect timing don't you say so?" I said to Jade ad we got up to get our books together. "Well I tell you all about Draggie when we get back from Winter break I'm sure I'll have all cute pictures."

"I'd love to see those. A big fluffy cat, I mean how cute can it get." Jade smiled at her and gathered her books. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go to the library for a bit." I nodded after her and turned to Draco.

Draco scowled at Jade, obviously disapproving of the comment despite the fact that he was pretty pleased with himself, not only had he gotten the book in he'd hit a Ravenclaw, too! He tried not to think too awful hard about the beast she'd named after him, but his face was slightly red, showing he didn't like the idea of the damned monster snuggling up to her and lathering her in affection.

I smiled at Draco he was waiting by the door the irritated look on his face probably because I took a little longer that usual to get to the door. We were heading to lunch so it wouldn't matter we had already been through Herbs, Potions, and Charms and there were really only one that Draco liked. So he was probably irritated over that or something, lunch reminded me I need to feed my ferocious cat that no one knows of though probably Draco will before to long and attempt a killing or cause it to hate me.

The blond just headed off towards the Great Hall, leaving me. Obviously he didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier, probably because he needed to keep up appearances. It would look pretty awful if he **and** me showed up late to lunch.

I walked after him about three steps behind him like usual. I looked over and spotted Avery not to far off, talking to the Golden Trio. I looked and saw that Draco hadn't noticed them; he must have been in deep thought to of not. I slowed down a smudge till I could move over to the group without catching Draco's attention. I wasn't thinking of what would happen afterwards…I never did.

Avery lifted a brow when she spotted me, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. She knew that I wasn't supposed to talk to her (Hell, I didn't talk to her BEFORE Draco went all over-protective). The trio looked to the side, spotting me, and their faces darkened. They stalked off without another glance, seeming to not want to deal with the Slytherin.

"What was that look for, from you all?" I said with a huff crossing my arms over my chest, as I watched their figures go away. "I told you they wouldn't like me, no matter what it's all those other Slytherin's making a bad name for the rest," I sighed and uncrossed my arms and walked along beside Avery.

The blonde girl shook her head and turned away from the Great Hall, not wanting to be in such a public place while talking with me. From the table Fred glared at the Slytherin, but George gave a knowing look. Once the two were safely away from prying eyes Avery turned to face her, "Look. The trio? They're not my friends. If they hate you, it's because you hang with slimeballs like Draco Malfoy. And you said that I have terrible acting skills, so you didn't tell me that you were going to treat me like shit. But look here. YOU always come up to me, you're going to get the both of us in deep shit." She looked determined to get that out, but apologetic as always. It was surprising that she'd managed to say all of that without stuttering or apologizing.

I sighed again, "Look van we not fight, there's been to much stuff going on and just need a clam presence you know?" I said as I leaned against the wall. I let the Trio thing pass, they probably were asking about potions or something a Gryffindor asks. "And I'd much rather talk about something else other then Draco," I said with a light blush on my cheeks I turned my head trying to hide it from the blush queen. "I got a Nundu." I said trying very hard to change the subject.

She just rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her robes. A look of disgust washed over her face at the blush, but then caused one of her own to grow over her cheeks, and hers was more noticeable by far. She opened her mouth to tell me about what had happened, but snapped it shut, looking apprehensive. She was a little scared that the girl would use it against her some time in the future. When Draco finally managed to brainwash me and made me hate everything the way he did.

"Hey Avery can I tell you a secret…and you won't get mad or hate me worse than you do already?" I asked blushing hard at the ground we both probably looked like complete idiots. I didn't want to look up Avery just incase she looked disgusted, and yelled I don't want to see her hate me more.

She flinched, but crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a pillar of the walkway we were standing in. "Shoot. It ain't like you're not gonna tell me now, you done brought it up." She murmured, clamping a hand over her mouth, she'd worked hard to be sure her accent hadn't slipped up ever since she and I began talking because I always picked on her playfully for it. But it slipped, probably from not being around the proper people.

I giggled, "Love the muggle talk, do some more?" I laughed a bit harder. "Just kidding but its adorable as usual. But umm…" I looked back down and bringing my hands to my face, "Draco … umm … he kind of shhh maa" I had pressed my hands so close to my face that it got mumbled up.

I raised a brow, "..er..ew. But good for you?" There wasn't any enthusiasm in her voice, although she sounded sincere, she didn't want to offend me. Just make it clear that she detested Malfoy with every ounce of her being. Finally she looked at her friend, shrugging her shoulders. "I lost my first kiss." She said it so matter-of-factly, it was like it didn't matter to her at all. But according

to the blush that was burning on her face she was just trying to act like she didn't.

My head snapped to her with disbelief written across my face, "My little Huffey got her first kiss, the world's coming to an end," I said over exaggeratingly and clomped her in a hug and held on tight when she started pushing against me still giving the murmurs of disapproval of me holding her before quieting like usual. "Aww who was it? …. A Weasley I'm betting. You've been hanging with them a lot huh?" I sighed not waiting for a response as usual, "Though I'll tell you now I don't necessarily like them but as long as they don't treat you badly," I swallowed this would be the hardest part, "I guess I'll have to get over it, just come to me if something happens," I scooted back a little to look at her with a sincere face, "Cause I'll becoming to you like usual for advice," I said with a small smile, "If you can handle that," I held up a hand with my pinkie out, it was gesture we always did when we wanted the other know through unspoken words that we missed each other and could hold on till the next meeting. It was something Avery had taught me that Muggles did as friendship thing; I had loved it and always did it.

She looked horrified by the hug, whimpering and wriggling in vain. "Fa-Faye get off of me! People will see!" When we pulled away there was a hint of that terror in her eyes that made me look bad because she **knew** it had nothing to do with the fact that they'd be seen. But she wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged, "Yes, it was a Weasley, and I hate Draco but I'm not saying anything to make you split..." she grumbled quietly; sighing, "and yes, I know I can. Doubt I will." But she hesitantly reached up and linked pinky's with the Slytherin, gnawing on her lower lip and refusing to meet my eyes.

I looked at her sadly, knowing she was going through stuff to, I let my pinkie hang there limp, "Don't do it if you don't mean it, this is my favorite thing and you know it," I said tears on the edges of my eyes, "I'd rather you not do it, then to do it and not mean it," I said looking at her. I know she was in pain when I hugged her and not mentally pain -though that possible too- but physical pain I knew the shudders and freezing when someone touched me all to well. It hurt me to think she couldn't tell me and I was probably putting too much pressure on her as is. "Well I think everyone's worried and are about to send a search part, so umm…let's go," I said turning on heel and whipping the tears away and walked slowly, waiting for her to catch up.

Avery sighed, digging her teeth harder into her lip, but grabbed Faye's sleeve and tugged her back weakly, "Look..I-I do mean it, okay? I just.." she cradled her forehead in her hand, "I don't know what to think, Faye-Faye," She murmured, using the more childish playoff for her nickname that she used to call the girl when they were a little younger. "I mean it." She smiled weakly, holding up her pinky as proof.

I smiled down at her and we linked pinkies, "Missed you, had to much Draco," I murmured and she gave a small laugh. "Let's go to lunch I'm starved, kay?" I asked though I didn't wait for a response as usual she was hungry and I knew it, we went in though the doors together and Avery froze as if remembering we weren't supposed to be seen together, but I just nodded by head slightly and went to the Slytherin table. A seat was saved and Draco was glaring murderous daggers at Avery before turning his glare on me. He mouthed 'sit now', his face held no room for disobedience; I gulped and got to the seat quickly and sat.

Avery just smiled sweetly at Draco, like she was **trying** to piss him off, before holding up her Potions book for a fraction of a moment, it was followed by the girl flipping him the bird. If he scowled any harder his eyes might've just popped out of his head! But finally he eased up and glanced at me. "Were you seriously just asking for **homework**?" He asked, shocked, his voice laced in disbelief.

I loved Avery so much right now, "Yes father said that if I got below an 'O' he would well…" I trailed off Draco would know what I was talking about, though it wasn't a complete lie father said it would be a disgrace for a Slytherin to get so bad in potion and I had to make father happy. I looked down before and twiddled with my fingers; I wasn't going to look at him cause I knew if I did I would spill out I was lying like I usual did, so I hoped this play off as something else.

He gave her a small, sympathetic look and sighed. "Right, right…well...Just like...I'll have someone help you out, Vi, so you don't have to bother with that ..Whitby person." It seemed he was going to call her a mudblood and stopped himself for her sake.

"I'll try," I mumbled, I smiled at him knowing he said 'Whitby' for me; my heart swelled for some reason. I picked up some food and put it on my plate, Pansy across from me was talking to Draco excitedly over something like usual, Draco didn't even bother to nod his head and just ate and glanced at me every once in a while. I felt something brush against my leg and I almost squeaked I looked down and I saw a cat that happened to be mine. It was normally a leopard color and was extremely protective that when with me it rarely let anyone touch me. But for the time being it was a warm yellow leopard color; and was adorably. I patted my lap and she jumped up into my lap, "Hello Draggie," I said as I scratched behind it's ears.

The creature purred pleasantly, but puffed up and arched its back with it's eyes on Draco. Apparently he was sitting a bit too close for the kitten's liking; He flinched. There was something about the cat, despite the fact that it was sweet and overprotective like most, there was something about it that was unusually animalistic; Draco knew exactly what it was.

I pulled Draggie to my chest, "Draco don't say anything, father said I **had** to bring it with me and mother agreed too, saying to use a charm, so please don't say anything," I said looking at him biting my lip it was a lot asking of him and he was still upset. And I had this eerily dread as if he's going to make a deal; and I suppressed a sigh and held my breath wanting for his conclusion.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear, Eudora.." He said scolding, but left it at that, going back to eating and tolerating Pansy.

But the girl was staring at my cat now. "..that's a hideous creature!" It snarled, bearing its fangs, and she flinched, her eyes growing wide. "It's barking mad to boot! That…that **thing** shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts." He voice screeched slightly.

"Oh shush it probably just saw your face and freaked at its' sight," I said and nuzzled the top of its head shushing, "Oh it's okay, the ugly girl isn't going to hurt me shhh…" I murmured though I'm sure the two beside me heard which would be Draco and Crabbe. The Nundu started purring again and nuzzling my neck; I kept one arm under it and ate with the other. Though I knew Crabbe wasn't going to say anything cause his mouth was too full but Draco almost chocked.

"Stupid bitch!" Draco smirked at the look of horror on Pansy's face, she rose abruptly, about in tears at the sight of the blond hiding his laughter behind a hand, and stormed off with a red face. Draco looked pleased and gave the cat a small look of approval.

I laughed a small laugh and the kitten climbed down, purring still and rubbed its self against me. I petted it, the cat still didn't seem to like Draco but allowed him this once to set so close to me which was maybe a few inches space, "Well at least you two accept each others presences," I laughed when the kitten stood up its hind legs, front paws on my bosom to lick under my chin; I laughed, "Hey stop now that tickles."

Draco rolled his eyes at the cat, rising to his feet and sighing, "I need to get my things for Transfig. See you in class, yeah?" He ran a hand through his hair, managing to mess it up. It wasn't slicked back like it usually was, but then again he hadn't had it like that since we'd started school.

"Your actually trusting me alone? Wow Draggie do you hear that I wonder what trouble I can get into?" I said giving the kitten and Eskimo kiss knowing I was goading Draco to complain about the kitten. I looked up at Draco, "You know I think your nickname is better fitting on this cute little thing, besides I doubt he minds if I call him that in public," I said looking down at the kitten then back up at Draco's face which was stone; I know he always when we were little he loved it when I called him Draco though he had only let it slip once or twice that he did. "Just kidding a cute name is fitting for you too, Now hurry up and go so I can get into trouble, I mean since Crabbe and Goyle are here I shouldn't get into too much right?" I asked grinning at him.

He glanced at the two and they smiled nervously, as a rarity Crabbe spoke up, "We'll make sure she stays at our table," He murmured in his low, gravely voice. Goyle gave a nod of agreement, obviously the pair were too afraid of the wrath of Draco to say anything but that.

Draco nodded, putting his hands on his hips, "You best behave, Eudora." His voice was half-joking, but there was a hint of seriousness and demanding.

"Aw… your no fun Draggie," I said with a pout, "Your probably just running off to see Pansy," I mumbled turning back around to pout now at my food, the kitten noticed my mood change and purred and rubbed against me, "Of course I'll behave I always do," I said with sarcasm, petting the unsure kitten.

He flinched and glared back at her, but continued on his way after a moment or two, hurrying off to get his things for Transfiguration.

I felt bad for saying that afterwards, though I wasn't going to tell him that. I glared at the food now and finished eating, I was bored and wanted to walk but Tweedle Dee and Dum probably wont let me, I absentmindedly stroke the kitten trying to think of a way to get away from them. Since they already promised Draco they will definitely not just let me slip by. The kitten meowed and I looked down, I grinned I just loved my kitten. I started to move to get up Crabbe and Goyle moved to put me back down. Then the kitten growled and hissed at them when there hands were to close to me. They shrunk back, "Come on Ivi I don't want to get into trouble," Crabbe said.

"I'll just tell Draco that I sic the kitten on you and he'll understand," I said they didn't look very convinced. "Hey you two can have the rest of my tarts," I told them considering the plate they had been on where gone and I had the last two, they bought it and started fighting over who gets the third one; I went on my kitten right behind me.

I looked around for Draco expecting him to expect this from me. But the coast was clear I went to one of the many gardens and looked around. My kitten meowed up at me I picked her up and sat her on the ledge and started petting her. There was comfortable silence as I sat there staring at the scenery.

"Will you look mighty naked without the dragon guarding you," A snarky voice called from behind me, sounding amused.

A second voice chimed in, "My, my, have you ever seen a snake on it's own?" It teased, matching the first voice, the twins emerged, taking a seat on either side of her. They didn't seem very angry, in fact they were as cool and laid back as always. "So. Ave's cool with you. She said we should back off," Fred started.

"Right, so I called her barking. Don't you think she is?" His twin finished for him.

"My, My who's the one now with little trust in her now," I said now with a brow raised but I was amused. My cat hissed when they leaned in a bit too close and they looked down at her, "She doesn't like anyone but me. She practically killed Draco," I said with a laugh -remembering her reaction-, answering their unspoken question.

They both grinned widely, "Dear Merlin, I'm in love with your cat now." George gasped.

"Aye, as am I brother," His twin replied happily. The both of them rested back on their hands, stretching out comfortably. "So, **why** should we be nice to the little snake?" George teased playfully. Obviously they didn't mind being nice so far, but that was probably because Avery wasn't close by and nearly in tears.

"Cause Draggie, loves me and will hurt you if you don't like her master," I said with a grin and I picked up the kitten, "Isn't that right, Draggie?" I said nuzzling her head again, I looked down at her fondly. She rested comfortably in my arms still looking at the twins with cautious eyes. "And you guys can't have Draggie she's too cute to give up," I said but mentally thought _and even if I did want you too. Father would kill me._

The two laughed, shrugging a little, "Yeah yeah, little kitty." But Fred stared at it and smiled. "Oh me, oh my, dearest brother. I fear our little Snake hasn't been telling the whole truth."

George looked closer, "..Well...I do believe you're right. This isn't your average kitten, is it little miss Vaisey?" He feigned looking like a strict teacher.

My face faltered for moment, "I don't what your talking about," I said lamely, "It's a normal kitten thanks for finding something wrong about it so soon, I at least hoped you two could keep quit and bear through it for once," I said not looking at them it seemed to be a habit of mine when I lied though I don't think they'd pick up on it. They'll probably get mad, rush of, tell Avery and she'll hate me again…over a cat.

Fred and George had matching grins, "Ohoho I think you're lying, little snake." They stared at the cat, "Normal cats don't have those patterns, dear, sorry to say. " George cooed out in his smart-ass tone. "So what is she?"

I scoffed, "And why should I tell two **lions**, who hate me, what my **normal** Kitten is?" I said it was logically don't tell the enemy anything that could harm you in the end or can be used against you. I continued to look away, the trees looked pretty when they flowed in the wind.

They both rolled their eyes, "You're a liar." They mumbled simultaneously, tilting their heads, "And you should tell us, dear little Snake," Started Fred.

"Because we're being so awfully sweet and kindhearted," His twin finished for him.

"Yes, you guys are but how long will it last?" I questioned finally looking at them, "The only reason I will tell you to is because you guys are going to tell Avery and keep it a secret because the bell is about to ring" I said when there was looks of impatience cross over their faces, "It's a Nundu," I said spinning on my heel leaving them there shocked and when they began to speak up the bell rung. I hurried on to class hoping I would miss the mass of the students and get their first. I reached the room and slipped inside, there was two other student near the front and Draco and his 'Bodyguards' toward the middle back. I walked over to sit next to him, Draggie jumped out of my arms and onto the table when close enough. She gave warning look to Draco before curling up and seemingly slept.

The both of them had looked pretty terrified at the idea of a **Nundu** living in Hogwarts. With a **Slytherin**. But they calmed down after a few moments and headed off to class. Draco was waiting impatiently with Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked white and horrified. "Where have you been?"

"I was in a garden, the Great Hall was stuffy and I almost didn't make it, they tried to stop me but Draggie here, was hungry for blood and they probably would on lost a couple of fingers," I said a bit to quickly; I looked at the two of them, they looked whiter than the ghosts around Hogwarts. Draco still didn't seem to be to pleased, with my excuse that was mostly the truth at least he didn't ask who with then I'd be in trouble cause everyone knows I can only lie to complete strangers(older people don't count; their watchful).

Draco glared at me, he looked long and hard at me, at first I thought he was going to say something more but all he said was, "Sit" not wanting to anger him further I sat down. It was very quiet before he grabbed my cloak and pulled me over to him, "You'll do well to remember I own you," he hissed into my ear, the statement was short and meaningful, he let me go as the student pilled in.

I swallowed, I saw a blur of red, green, gold and black; I was not really focusing on anything. Professor McGonagall started class with a easy turn a rat into a tea cup, she passed out some and everyone had one in a cage. I turned my quickly after she said begin and there were few who had a little trouble but for the most part everyone remembered. She went over what things we would learn that year. I mostly blocked her out not, even if I didn't want to it was kind of hard when you had a certain blonde Slytherin grabbing and squeezing your hand (sometimes not so gently either) or when he pinch your thigh and to do it just cause he could was rather rude. I was finally able to listen to what she was saying when she said partner up. I looked over at Draco without having to ask I was his partner, "What are we doing?" I whispered over to him.

He smirked and leaned a bit to close to me, "You weren't listening? What could have been on your mind?" He said with smirk still plastered on his face. I glared at him and huffed and stood up.

"Well then I'm glad you volunteered miss Vaisey," I looked up at her wide eyed I volunteered for something? "Come up here darling," I did as she said, I noticed that Harry Potter was standing up there two, "Since you agreed to help mister Potter out in Transfiguration, five points to Slytherin for helping another person outside of your house," I almost reeled back in shock I couldn't tell if I was happy that I got our house points or repulsed at the thought of helping Potter.

I gulped and nodded my head, gaining some dignity I said, "I would be glad to help Potter," Though to anyone who knew me well enough they would heard my voice shaking and it slightly crack.

Professor McGonagall nodded and had it arranged so we sat at the same table, I didn't look at Draco when I got my stuff quickly, Draggie noticing me shifting got off the table and followed me two my new one and got comfortable again. McGonagall assigned the class to change to Transforms a guinea fowl into a guinea pig. Harry was fair in that class he wasn't nearly the best but he wasn't-was the worst in the class…except that one kid who always blew himself up; that kid could at least get the ending result right. Harry not so much I would show him how to flick his wrist he would do it right but when casting the spell he seemingly forgot.

"Potter, I'm not going to tell you again flick your wrist right or your never going to be able do this," I snapped my patients was wearing thin. I think he may have been doing it on purpose, I hand to suppress the urge to sigh and smack my forehead yet again. I grabbed his wrist and flick right and the guinea fowl changed into a guinea pig, "Now that you have also seen and felt first hand how it is can you do it?" I looked up at him, he nodded fast and grumbled something I didn't catch.

I changed the thing back to normal and he tried again, the first few times he missed and almost hit my kitten, I glared at him and he got it right after that, "About time," I mumbled under my breath I was exhausted already and still had two more classes to go. I gave Potter a few more tips, he took them but I don't think he believed me. The bell rung and students quickly got there stuff and left, Harry went to talk to the other to of the trio.

When I rose to leave the classroom Draco was laughing, oddly enough, rather than fuming like usual he was deeply amused. "Have fun with the Scarhead, Vi?" He gave a devilish grin, rolling his eyes as he beckoned me to follow him out the door. "I mean, that's what you get for getting all distracted," He mumbled in a low, seductive sounding voice, before chuckling again. "You really should try to pay closer attention to things."

"I would have been able to if a certain Malfoy, wasn't touching me every chance he got," I said throwing a glare up at him as he pinched me again I swatted his hand, "Stop it will you? Someone is going to see you and how are you going to explain that you, Prince of Slytherin fancies someone?" I said as I tried to walk a bit faster, hoping he'd leave it at that but fate hates me.

He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, "The Prince of Slytherin need not explain himself to anyone, dear Vi. I can do whatever I like, whenever I like, to whomever I like, thank you very much," He teased, sticking his tongue out and brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Except to me. I am not going to played, or else you might find yourself being played back at and left before you can blink," I said sticking my own tongue out at him, and smirked. I leaned over to him as we turned around a corner, "Though I'm sure Pansy won't mind, she seems to be a big enough slag."

He looked pissed at that. And not just normal irritated Draco; but severe Lucius Malfoy pissed. He didn't say a word, just walked a bit faster, followed by his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. He must've been pretty damn pissed if he decided to leave me behind rather than to bother threatening me and making me feel insignificant.

I watched him leave, and sighed I knew I stepped over the line again for some reason I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. For the rest of the day Draco wouldn't talk to me let alone look at me, he kept me in eye sight for the most part but that was it. I couldn't say I'm sorry or that I didn't mean it my pride wouldn't let me. So I gritted my teeth and bared through it, and gave him the cold shoulder as well. Though when a week passed and we barely got a few words between each other, I was ready to break we had never went this long in a fight. Others must of noticed it to because Blaise had confronted me with it and asked what was going on but Draco popped out of nowhere and said nothing was going on.

Draco did that quiet a few times to be precise when Goyle attempt to see what was a matter not liking Draco even madder, he had shown up and told him to go get something. If I thought about it hard he was really isolating everyone from me cause the only person I really got a word to was him and once to Pansy. Bastard.

Though that wasn't what really made me mad it was the fact that he saved his seat for Pansy instead of me and made me set with Blaise. That's was when I got to talk to Pansy she was spouting of junk like, Draco finally excepted her love for her. And had the nerve to say he was finished with his old play toy, and looked at me. I almost broke her nose over that one, if once again the Malfoy wonder hadn't popped up and told Pansy to stop spouting off lies, and practically dragged me to the girls dorm. I was livid that I haven't talked to him in a month and went out of my way to make sure I flirted with Blaise in front of him. When I first started doing that he led me away from him all the time, but he couldn't dodge him forever. And since Pansy sat next to him during lunch now I sat a few seats down with Blaise. Though I don't feel bad for using Blaise it was in my blood to get what I wanted, it was in every Slytherin.


End file.
